College Laughs, College Loves
by Ren117
Summary: Louis and Tawny's adventures continue in college with a couple laughs, separation, angst, and love. Chap 20. COMPLETE 82404
1. Moving On

This takes place about early August, right before school starts. I didn't create the Even Stevens TV show or the characters, just this story. But yeah, this is my first fanfic. Its not that great, but its something like the TV episodes. I know this chapter sucks....but I promise if you keep on reading it gets better.  
  
REVISED 12/25/03 - Hope you guys like it better. I think it still sucks, but oh well.  
  
Ren117  
  
******Do something with your life********  
  
Louis sat lazily on the couch in front of the TV. For him, life had never been better. Ren left last summer, and just finished her freshman year of college. Donnie had moved out ages ago and now has a fancy apartment, playing for the 49ers. As for him, Louis graduated from Lawrence High School two weeks ago and has a part time job at the pizzeria.  
  
Louis heard the garage door open and shut and a faint creak of the front door.  
  
"Hey Dad, how was work?" Louis said automatically.  
  
Mr. Stevens set down his briefcase and loosened his tie. "Louis, aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
Louis looked at the clock. "Oh yeah. I must have dozed off. I'll just tell them I got my hand stuck in the sink, they'll understand." He stood up and put on a hat. "Ready. How do I look?"  
  
He gazed at him. His hair was long, curly, and greasy, covering his ears. His shirt was unbuttoned and there were crumbs on his lips.  
  
Steve shook his head. "Louis, you need to be responsible. You need to do something with your life," Louis groaned.  
  
"Dad, I just forgot. It doesn't matter. I'll leave right now and just make up that hour in my next shift."  
  
"It's not only that. You can't work in a pizzeria your entire life. You need to go to college, get a degree, get a well paying job," Steve said, exasperated, "Look at Ren. She's at Stanford, getting her degree to be a business manager."  
  
"Dad, you've told me this a million times. I think I know where Ren is going to college." Louis said, his face flushing with anger.  
  
"You can't be a bum the rest of your life!"  
  
Louis threw the TV controls across the room and left.  
  
He slammed the door of his old, beater Volkswagen Bug and punched the steering wheel, making the horn honk loudly.  
  
**********Moving On************  
  
Louis walked into the pizzeria. "Yo Twitty! What's up man!"  
  
Twitty glared at him. "Dude, do you know how hard it is to run this place alone?"  
  
"Look Twitty, I'm sorry man." Twitty rolled his eyes and slammed the cash register shut.  
  
"Dude, I can make it up to you. I'll cover your nightshift tomorrow night," Louis said, smiling. Twitty shook his head.  
  
"This is my last day. I forgot to tell you. Sorry man."  
  
Louis gaped at him. "What?"  
  
"I found out I got a scholarship to Duke," Twitty smiled, " I'm gonna play basketball for them, full ride scholarship."  
  
Louis wasn't listening. "I can't believe you're ditching me too, first Tom, then Tawny, then you. Even Beans is going to Junior high!"  
  
Twitty laughed. "Man you'll always be my best friend, but I've got to get out of here. Got to get out of Sacramento." He paused.  
  
"Great, that's just great, man. I can't believe you." Louis shook his head, putting his apron over his head  
  
********  
  
Louis sat in his car outside his driveway, not wanting to go inside.  
  
He dialed Tawny.  
  
**  
  
Tawny was in Pasadena. She had decided to move early to college, and her roommate invited her a party, seeing she had "nothing better to do". She went reluctantly.  
  
The party sucked. She headed for the door, and her phone vibrated in her pocket.  
  
"Hello?" she halfway yelled into the phone.  
  
"Hi Tawny, it's Louis."  
  
"What?" The music was too loud, and the room was too crowded. "Louis, is that you? Hold on, let me step outside."  
  
"Tawny are you there?"  
  
Tawny pushed herself out the door. The cool night air felt nice against her skin, and the moon was shining down.  
  
"Louis, is that you," She repeated.  
  
"Yeah, Tawny. How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm doing fine. How are you?"  
  
"Ah, so so. Did you hear Twitty's going to Harvard?"  
  
"Harvard?" she asked, repeating Louis's answer. "I thought he was going to Duke."  
  
So she already knew. He told Tawny before him. "Harvard, Duke, they all sound the same to me."  
  
"You can hardly blame him though," she said, getting his drift. "I couldn't wait to get away from home. Maybe you should try to get out too, or at least move out of your parent's house."  
  
Louis paused. "What college are you going to again?"  
  
"PUFA, remember?"  
  
He smiled. "Oh yeah. Well thanks Tawny. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Louis wait," she bit her lip.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nevermind. I'll talk to you later," she said, reluctantly.  
  
"Bye Tawny."  
  
"Bye." 


	2. Roommate

REVISED 12/25/03  
  
Hey everyone, just R&R. I know this chapter is a little sketchy, so bare with me. It's set to be around a week after the first chapter.  
  
Ren117  
  
*******Roommate*********  
  
Louis pulled up to Pasadena's University of Fine Art. Before he could turn off the engine, the car died. It did pretty well, considering he drove it from Sacramento with about four hundred pounds of luggage in the back.  
  
In his opinion, his plan couldn't have been more perfect. Just as his dad was about to throw him out, he moved out, and found an apartment really close to the college. Plus, after he talked to Tawny on the phone, suddenly he discovered a new liking to art, and Pasadena never sounded better.  
  
He got out of the car and kissed the hood. "You're such a good girl, yes you are." He stroked the hood gently.  
  
Tawny was walking back to her dorm when she saw a very familiar beat up red Volkswagen.  
  
"Louis, what are you doing here?  
  
"I've decided what I want to be...an Artist!" he declared dramatically.  
  
Tawny looked at him skeptically. "You don't like art."  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said, digging in his car. "Well look at this!" he pulled out a very large picture of her.  
  
"Louis, I had no idea. It's great," she examined the portrait of herself. "But you make me look fat," she said smiling. It actually wasn't too bad, maybe slightly too high school, but good.  
  
"What?" Louis said, slightly afraid he offended her.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" she said, laughing now. "It's wonderful."  
  
*******  
  
"Wow, your apartment's great, Louis!"  
  
"Yep," he said proudly, "Two bedrooms, a kitchen, a TV." he showed her around. "Oh, and the toilet even has one of those things that sprays you after you take a dump."  
  
"Nice," said Tawny grimacing.  
  
"I still need a roommate if you haven't found a place yet," Louis said hopefully.  
  
"Oh, I already am sharing a dorm at the college," Tawny said, examining a small stone trinket.  
  
"So tell me again, why exactly are you here?"  
  
Louis wasn't listening. He went numb and began sweating. Nothing seemed more perfect than her.  
  
"Hello? Louis, are you listening?" she waved her hands infront of his face.  
  
He ignored her and leaned into her, his lips brushing against hers.  
  
She broke away. "What was that?" she said, trying to act insulted.  
  
He smiled. "Oh, did you miss it? I'll show you again."  
  
He moved in again, closing his eyes just in time to see Tawny smile.  
  
The door flew open. "Who's up for bacon?" said a tall, skinny teenager, grinning widely.  
  
Tawny let out a short scream.  
  
"BEANS! What are you doing here?" Louis shouted, his face flushed with anger.  
  
"Ooh, am I interrupting you two?" he grinned, "Get on with it then, you two love muffins." He set down a large plastic bag full of bacon on the kitchen table.  
  
"Beans! GET OUT! How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Your Mom told me," he said matter of factly.  
  
"I thought you were in Florida with your parents. What are you doing here?" Tawny asked calmly.  
  
"Ah, it was too boring. I figured I would spend the rest of the summer with my best buddy." Beans said, grinning devilishly.  
  
"How can Florida be boring?" Tawny asked.  
  
"Ah, after a while all places look the same."  
  
"BEANS! GET OUT!!!" Louis roared, completely red now.  
  
"Oh I don't think so, we're roomies now." He said, dangling the keys in front of his face.  
  
"What?" Louis said, in shock.  
  
"Enough small talk. Where's the can?"  
  
Louis pointed numbly to the bathroom.  
  
Tawny picked up her purse. "Well Louis, I better go," she said. Louis was still in shock from Bean's arrival. Tawny stared at him for a second, but when he said nothing, she headed for the door.  
  
"Tawny, wait." Louis said, coming out of his daze. "Can I take you to dinner tonight?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I was going to go into the city to check it out."  
  
He smiled. "Well, I'll accompany you then." 


	3. The City

Hey Guys~  
  
This is a totally new chapter to you who've read my original fanfic. I had to clean out a whole bunch of crap from the first few chapters to make it sound ok. Enjoy! Ren117  
  
*******The City*********  
  
"Let's stop here." Tawny pointed to a street parking place infront of the library.  
  
Louis parked and held out his hand.  
  
"Here, get out through my door." Tawny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I don't want you to get hit by a car."  
  
Tawny shrugged and grabbed his hand even though there were no cars in sight.  
  
"So does this mean we're back on?" he helped her out of the car.  
  
She smiled. "Hm.....I dunno. I think I might need it to be sealed with a kiss."  
  
He leaned in. She pushed him away and laughed.  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
He gave her the puppy dog look. "When then?"  
  
"I dunno. Sometime."  
  
"Hey wait, I already kissed you!" he protested.  
  
"Na, that didn't count. It was only a peck."  
  
Louis pouted. Tawny laughed. "Hey, that's not gonna get you anywhere."  
  
He tried to look hurt. She punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on." She took his hand and they walked along the street.  
  
*  
  
They reached the park. The street lamps were on, and no people were on the street. The stars shining brightly on them.  
  
Louis put his arm around her. She gave him the look.  
  
"What? It's getting scary."  
  
They sat down on the swings.  
  
"So have I earned my kiss yet?"  
  
"Nope." She grinned.  
  
"What if I do this?" He picked her up off the swings.  
  
"No, let go!" She laughed, kicking and screaming.  
  
"Oh no, not until I get my kiss." He set her down and pinned her to the grass. She laughed and tried to get away.  
  
He tightened his grip. She finally gave up, laughing and panting. She stopped and looked into his eyes. He was lying directly on her. Eye to eye, chest to chest.  
  
"You can let go of me now." She couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Not until I get my kiss."  
  
He grinned mischievously. He could feel her heart beating, her chest rising and falling with his.  
  
Finally he released his hold. Just as he was getting up, Tawny pulled him back down. A spark ran down his spine as their lips touched. He pulled her closer to bring her into a real kiss.  
  
Something rustled in the bushes. Tawny ignored it and wrapped her arms around Louis.  
  
^CLICK^ ^FLASH^.  
  
Louis popped his head up just in time to see Beans running away with a camera in his hands.  
  
"BEANS!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" He got up and ran after him  
  
Tawny laughed, still on the ground.  
  
"This is so typical."  
  
******* Hey~ I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it made a little more sense adding more to Tawny and Louis's relationship. Well R&R!  
  
Ren117 


	4. Tawny

Hi ~ I like to hear what you guys think so R&R! Even if you don't like the story, it's nice to know someone's reading it. Anyway, I know it was a slow start, but it'll get better.  
  
******Tawny*******  
  
Tawny looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty black tank top and a dark, knee length jeans skirt. Her hair was down, loosely at her shoulders. Even though her gothic days were over, she still liked the dark colors. "It's perfect," she thought. Not too showy, but just enough to keep him interested. She had tried the low cut stuff with a lot of skin showing, but then Louis couldn't pry his eyes away from her chest. This was perfect.  
  
It was strange though, going out with Louis. They had been off and on in high school, taking each other to the dances when they 'both didn't have a date'. The thing Louis didn't know was that she planned it that way. Sometimes she would go with other guys, but it wasn't the same. No one was like Louis.  
  
No matter what, they always seemed to end up back together again, like now. One minute she was exploring Louis's apartment, the next, she was exploring Louis's mouth. Well, not really. Both times Beans interrupted before they really got a chance to really kiss. Things were strange, but that was Louis, unpredictable Louis. That was one thing she liked about him.  
  
*******  
  
Louis looked at his reflection on the TV screen. He nervously tried to fix his unruly hair. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like a first date or something; he'd been out with Tawny before, but he couldn't tell his body that. His hand had been so shaky when he was shaving that there were several new cuts on his face. Well, he did have to use the reflection off the TV as a mirror because Beans was taking so long in the bathroom. But still, he hadn't cut himself so bad in a long time.  
  
The bathroom door flew open. Beans strode out confidently, fixing his bowtie.  
  
"You got a date or something?" Louis said, laughing. Last night, Louis had chased Beans up a tree, around the block, and back to the tree again before calling truce. Louis took his camera away from him and put it somewhere in his room. Now it was like the event never took place.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Beans smiled. "That'll be her now."  
  
"Beans, you have a date, and you had her come pick you up?" Louis asked incredulously. You never have your date pick you up, that's just so un-guy like.  
  
"Hey, I can't drive," Beans said, getting the door.  
  
Louis's jaw dropped as he saw the pretty blonde girl at the door. How the heck did Beans get such a pretty girl? He always had to work for Tawny, but he didn't mind. She was worth it, but Beans with a pretty girl? No way.  
  
"Hi Danielle," Beans said, going out the door. He turned around one more time to look at Louis, whose mouth was still open. He smiled at him and raised his eyebrows as he shut the door.  
  
Louis stood there for a second, then realized he still had to pick up Tawny.  
  
*******  
  
Louis and Tawny pulled up to the crowded restaurant. Tawny had been quiet on the way over, but she seemed happy to see him, and that was enough for him. Louis got out of the car and ran over to Tawny and opened the door for her. Not to be a gentleman, but because the handle was broken on the inside. He reached for her hand to help her out. Tawny smiled and took it gladly.  
  
Louis pushed through the people lined up to get a table, who all gave him dirty looks. Tawny followed behind him, apologizing.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, all tables are full," the waiter at the desk said.  
  
"How long will it be," Louis said, discouraged.  
  
"Three hours, at least" said the waiter. Louis groaned.  
  
"Louis, over here!" he looked to see Beans at a table with his date, motioning wildly. Louis whipped back around to face Tawny.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Louis said urgently. Tawny looked over his shoulder and saw Beans.  
  
"Hey Louis, Beans has a table over there. I think he wants us to come eat with him." She looked at him. "Do you want to go?" Louis melted over Tawny's smile.  
  
"Of course I want to go, you know I just love hanging out with my buddy Beans." He said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Good then," Tawny said. She walked over to Bean's table, secretly satisfied with herself. It was just so fun to see Louis crumble.  
  
*******  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Tawny asked. Danielle looked up from her plate of spaghetti, some sauce still around her lips.  
  
"My friend Chris is Bernard's cousin. She set us up, cause she thought we would get along really well."  
  
Tawny couldn't agree more. Danielle was pretty, but honestly her eating habits and sense of humor was just like Beans'.  
  
"Ok guys, I have a new trick to show you." Beans said.  
  
Tawny sighed. Not another trick from Beans. He picked up a spaghetti noodle, threaded it through his nose, and swallowed.  
  
"That is so gross!" said Tawny, covering her eyes.  
  
"Tawny," Louis said. She looked. A large noodle was threaded through his nose. "Do I have anything on my face?" Tawny laughed, hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Tawny, look," she looked to find Danielle with a spaghetti noodle also up her nose. She covered her eyes again, laughing even harder now.  
  
*******  
  
"Tawny, I had a great time," Louis said, in front of Tawny's door. "Eating with Beans wasn't such a bad idea."  
  
"Yeah," said Tawny, "Danielle and Beans make a cute couple."  
  
"I think I still have a little bit of meatball still stuck in my nose though," Louis said, sniffing.  
  
"So are we back on for sure now?"  
  
"For sure. But I still need another kiss." She grabbed Louis's chin, smiling at the cuts on his face. How could Louis be so funny, and yet so cute? She leaned in and they kissed, this time uninterrupted. 


	5. Application

Hi~ Well right now it's supposed to be around 2 weeks before classes actually start. I'm not exactly sure how college applications are, so I just made it a questionnaire and an essay. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. R&R!  
  
*****Application*****  
  
Louis shoved his alarm clock to the floor. 10:30am. He groaned and got up. He would have slept in more, but he had to fill out that application form for the college.  
  
Normally, they wouldn't let a student apply so late, but Mr. Stevens had some 'connections'. He had just won a million dollar case for Mr. Komari, the dean of P.U.F.A. Louis slipped on a shirt and some khaki pants.  
  
Louis smiled at Beans. He was asleep on the couch next to Danielle. Her head lay on his chest next to a spaghetti stain on his shirt.  
  
Louis kicked his car to life. It barely made it home last night. It took him thirty minutes to get it started again after he dropped off Tawny. He was just thankful that it didn't break down when she was with him.  
  
He pulled up to the college and got out. It really wasn't a bad college. Sure, it had a lot of freaky art people, but Tawny picked a good one.  
  
Then Louis realized something. He had no idea where to pick up an application.  
  
*******  
  
Student Union Building, Auditorium, Art Gallery. He'd passed these signs before. He was going in circles! Louis walked into another building full of classrooms. He saw a guy walking down the empty halls. Louis walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Buddy, can you tell me where I can get an application?"  
  
The man had a clipboard in his hand and was drawing a sketch. He didn't look up, but pointed to two doors with 'Office' written on the window.  
  
*******  
  
"Reason for choosing Pasadena's University of Fine Art." Louis read. "My dad's paying for it, and Tawny's here" he thought. 'I really enjoy art and want to become an artist.' He wrote.  
  
Last question. "Where do you see yourself in five years?" Louis read. "Married to Tawny and watching satellite TV in a comfortable chair." 'A professional artist with a large studio.' He wrote. Now for the essay. "Why should you be accepted to Pasadena's University of Fine Art?"  
  
'....Finally, I want to got to P.U.F.A. not ownly to become a beter artist, but to become a beter persin.'  
  
"Hey, whatcha doin." Said a voice.  
  
"Beans! Get out of here I'm finishing my college application."  
  
" Oh. you SUCK at spelling."  
  
"Beans, just shut up. Not like you can do any better!"  
  
"Oh really," Beans smiled. "Actually I won the California Young Writer's award last year."  
  
"Well then, my little writer," Louis smiled slyly. "What do I need to fix? Go ahead, fix everything if you want. You might as well start all over and write me a new one."  
  
Beans sat down eagerly at the computer, then stopped. "What's in it for me?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Ten bucks."  
  
"Twenty." Beans smiled. This could work to his advantage.  
  
"Two cents a word!" Louis shouted.  
  
*******  
  
Ren Stevens sat at her computer in her dorm, finishing her business essay. Stanford was everything she dreamed of, but it was more work than she ever imagined. Plus, not to mention her summer internship with Quarts Business management. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Ren said, holding the phone in one hand, and typing with the other.  
  
"Hey Ren, it's Louis."  
  
"Hi Louis, what is it? I have to have this essay finished so I get it in on time." Ren said hurriedly.  
  
"Ren, school doesn't start for another week or two," Louis said suspiciously.  
  
"I know, it's the first assignment that my professor is going to have. He emailed it to me last week. I have to have enough time to write it and edit it." Ren said casually.  
  
"Hey Ren," Louis said, "Uh, do you think you could edit MY college entrance essay?" He felt that not letting her know about Beans would be for the best. He was very pleased with 'his' essay, and didn't want Ren to make him back out on his plan. So what if he lost fifty bucks.  
  
"Louis, I'm really busy right now." Ren said, slightly irritated.  
  
"Please Ren. Come on. Just this one little thing." He used his best puppy dog voice.  
  
Ren sighed. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Ok, I'll do it. Just email it to me, and I'll try to find some time to edit it."  
  
"Thanks Ren, you're the best."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up before I change my mind." 


	6. On the Lake

Hi~ Well here's chapter 6, I know chapter 5 wasn't that great, but I'm hoping this one will turn out better. And yeah, I know I wrote Louis to be just as immature as he was in 8th grade, but it's Louis! I didn't want him to grow up too much I guess. But anyway, please R&R.  
  
*****On the Lake*****  
  
Tawny fixed her hair and did the finishing touches on her makeup. Louis was taking her to the lake today. She couldn't believe she still had butterflies. She hated being nervous. What was there to be scared about? Louis had been her best friend since junior high. Good thing she decided not to become a psychiatrist, she couldn't even sort out her own feelings.  
  
*******  
  
Louis put down the oars to rest. He didn't want to tell Tawny, but his arms were so tired that couldn't go any farther.  
  
"So Beans' cousin Chris got a gondola and I get a rowboat?" Tawny said playfully, pretending to be upset.  
  
Louis smiled. "Yeah, only pretty girls get the gondolas." He added jokingly. Tawny punched him on the shoulder a little harder than normal.  
  
"Hey are you ever going to take off that hat?" Louis said, nodding to the large straw hat she was wearing.  
  
"Nope," Tawny said, "I'll get burnt with the sun this high and no cloud cover."  
  
"Here let me help you," he said, grabbing the hat and putting it on.  
  
"Hey!" Tawny said in protest. She lunged for the hat. Louis moved to the side to dodge her attack and flipped the boat. Tawny screamed, swallowing a large gulp of water at the same time. She went for the surface and coughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Louis!....You...bonehead!" She managed to sputter out in between coughs.  
  
Louis was floating face down in the water a few feet away. She frantically swam over to him, and turned him over.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Louis yelled, smiling. Tawny screamed. Louis was laughing now.  
  
"You honestly thought I was dead or something?" he asked incredulously. Louis was surprised to see fear in her eyes. Tawny splashed him in a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and relief. He was lucky she was in a good mood. Louis splashed her back and they started a mini water fight.  
  
He splashed her one last time then wrapped his arms around her. Tawny laughed. "You're going to drown me." She grabbed the capsized boat for support with one hand, and wrapped the other around Louis. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Tawny enjoyed it for a while, then pulled back.  
  
"I'm still mad at you," she said glaring at him playfully, but halfway serious.  
  
They turned over the boat and retrieved their belongings. Louis dragged the boat onshore. He and Tawny sat under a tree.  
  
"Let me help you out of those clothes," Louis said hopefully.  
  
Tawny grabbed his hand and glared at him. "Don't even think about it."  
  
".....Or not." He gave up. Tawny had always been strict about that issue. It was her unspoken rule that he was not to touch her until she had a very important ring on her left hand. Louis honestly didn't get the point of the rule though. He and Tawny would end up married anyway, but she was stubborn. It had something to do with church, but she never fully explained.  
  
*******  
  
Tawny handed Louis a towel in the bathroom.  
  
"You know, you'll have to repay me for my ruining my shoes." Tawny said. Louis grabbed her chin and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"That'll do just fine." Tawny said, after breaking off the kiss. She kissed him again on the forehead.  
  
Louis numbly lowered his hands from her face and let them rest on her body. Somehow they found themselves under the edges of Tawny's shirt, touching her smooth warm skin. Tawny shivered slightly from pleasure then broke away, afraid he was getting to close.  
  
She sat down at the edge of the bathtub.  
  
"Now I have to change." She gave Louis a look. He stood there like a statue, wondering what she meant, then just smiled at her. Tawny smiled back and motioned for him to make a u-turn and scoot. He still didn't move.  
  
"Louis! That means get out, I have to change!" she pushed him out of the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
*******  
  
Louis examined her dorm, realizing this was the first time he'd ever been in it. One side of the room was just a huge organized mess. Nail polish in all different colors, papers, lipstick, books, and even a bright red bra hung out of a drawer that he knew must be her roommate's. The other side of the room was much more simple. A couple pillows lined her bed that Louis recognized from Tawny's room from back home. Her desk had her papers and books neatly organized on top next to a large hanging mirror. Louis smiled, picking up a framed picture off her desk. It was their junior homecoming picture. She had her arms wrapped around him, and Louis was leaning into her with his proud goatee that he later shaved off because Tawny didn't like it. She looked so young in this picture! Tawny had always been pretty girl, but she had truly blossomed into a beautiful woman in her senior year.  
  
Several other pictures had been pasted around the edges of the mirror. One was a picture of him, Tawny, Twitty, and Tom at the beach. Another one was a picture of their band, the Twitty-Stevens Connection from junior high. Tawny was playing the keyboard, Beans the bass, Louis the drums, Twitty the guitar, and Ren was singing. More pictures had Tawny with her family, but most of them were pictures of her and Louis from seventh grade on.  
  
Louis was still reminiscing when Tawny came up behind him and put her arms lovingly around his neck. "Ready to go?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Hey, well that's it for a little while. Please R&R, I like hearing you guy's opinions, and I'm open to ideas for what should happen next in the story. Thanx!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	7. Danielle

Hi~ Thanks so much for all the reviews! I've been busy with school lately, so I haven't been able to update. But I love Labor Day Weekend! Anyway, I hope these next chapters I write here will pick up the pace a little. I made a slight change in Bean's age, he's really only supposed to be in 7th grade, but I'm making him 14, almost 15 in 9th so then the Beans/Danielle thing isn't so weird. Danielle is supposed to be 16, just in case you wondered. Its still a little weird, but its better than a 13/16 year old relationship.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Even Stevens, the Superchic[k] song 'I belong to you', or the Nine Days song. I highly recommend you to buy their cd the Maddening Crowd though! It actually came out around 2001 or so, but I still love it. Input and ideas are appreciated!  
  
Thanks~ Ren117  
  
Set to be a month after the lake. ******Danielle******  
  
Beans strolled into the crowded party. The music was booming, making the ground vibrate with the bass. The moderately fast song "257 Weeks" started playing.  
  
"Care to dance?" He asked Danielle.  
  
She put on a mock serious face. "Beansy, I'd love to." She broke into a smile. She wasn't used to calling him by his nickname, but he insisted that she call him that.  
  
Beans pulled her to the center of the dance floor. He loved her smile. Man, did he owe Chris big! He pulled her slightly close, but left her hands free.  
  
'You could be waiting for a day that won't come,  
  
And you could be so much more than you've become.  
  
And I have found my feet 257 weeks,  
  
But you could be waiting for a day that won't come...'  
  
'You could be waiting for your life to begin,  
  
And you could be so much more than you've been.  
  
And I have found my feet 257 weeks,  
  
You could be waiting for your life to begin,  
  
And it's so sad,  
  
You're so good and I'm so bad!'  
  
'But you won't see me wasting the best thing I've ever had.  
  
And it's such a shame,  
  
That I can't tell you anything!  
  
You won't hear me still you endear me now!...'  
  
Beans grabbed Danielle's butt. She playfully glared at him, then replaced his hands on her waist.  
  
He put his hands on her butt again. He loved playing with fire. Danielle laughed, and Beans grinned devilishly.  
  
She moved his hands again. "Quit it!" she said unconvincingly.  
  
Beans moved his hands back, laughing. Danielle took them off, and Beans replaced them again.  
  
Danielle sighed. "I surrender." A smile crept on her face as she in turn placed her hands on his butt.  
  
Man he loved this girl!  
  
The song ended and a slow song started. They stopped suddenly at the change of mood. Beans' hands started to sweat. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. Danielle smiled shyly then sank into him. Her head rest on his shoulder a little awkwardly because of her being slightly taller than him.  
  
'Everybody needs to belong somewhere,  
  
Life can feel so alone without someone who cares,  
  
And when life becomes something just to get through,  
  
That's when I'm glad that I belong to you.'  
  
Danielle leaned against Beans. This was really the first time they'd been close. Sure, she slept next to him, but this was different, it felt more intimate.  
  
She felt so warm, so soft, she smelt so good. They moved slowly back and forth around the dance floor. Just being around her was intoxicating. He loved being around her; she was perfect. He could joke with her, do stupid stuff without her getting mad..., not to mention she was incredibly hot! But it was more than that, he just wanted to hold her forever, keep on dancing for eternity.  
  
*  
  
When she first met him, her older sister Lisa had her best friend Chris and her cousin over, Beans. Back then he was just a chubby little kid with a high voice, but she liked him. He wasn't so high strung like everyone else. A month ago now, Dani became friends with Chris, who set her up with Beans, who was now a slightly strange, tall, skinny, deep-voiced teenager. They had been more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. He hadn't even kissed her yet. It was only now that she wanted more from the relationship.  
  
*  
  
I belong to you,  
  
I belong to you,  
  
You're the one who will never let me down,  
  
Won't let me down,  
  
I belong to you.  
  
The song was leading up to the end. This was his chance. Danielle lifted her head off his shoulder. Beans leaned in to kiss her, then felt a sneeze coming on. Before he could do anything, spit flew all over her. She came out of her daze.  
  
"That is so disgusting!" Danielle began to storm off, then stopped mid- stride.  
  
"Oh no, you are not going to win this one!" She tickled her nose and sneezed all over him in return. She crossed her arms irritably and watched him mop off his face. Beans stood there shocked for a second, then started to crack up. Pretty soon he was laughing uncontrollably. He reached and wiped off Danielle's face with his sleeve.  
  
It was so hard not to laugh, but she was determined to stay mad. It didn't last for very long. She was laughing just as hard after a minute. She wiped a little spit from his face.  
  
"Stop laughing!" She said in between giggles. "You spit all over me!"  
  
"Hey, you spit on me too, and on purpose!" Beans mock protested. People were staring at them now.  
  
"Come on, lets get outta here. I need a shower." She pulled him to the door.  
  
*******  
  
"Do you really need a shower, Dani?" Beans asked her at his apartment door.  
  
"Hm...Maybe." She smiled. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She shifted so he could get her lips, but he already moved to open the door. She turned away, slightly disappointed.  
  
When Beans and Danielle walked in, Louis was on top of Tawny making out. They didn't notice, or didn't care that they were there. Danielle cleared her throat uncomfortably. Louis and Tawny looked up casually.  
  
"Hey, did you know you could get mono from that?" Beans said slightly amused.  
  
"I think I'll risk it," Louis said, diving in again. Tawny let him kiss her briefly, then pulled away.  
  
"Not infront of them, come on." She lightly pushed him off. Louis followed obediently.  
  
"Here, I'll get you guys something to drink." Louis headed toward the kitchen. Beans followed, leaving Tawny and Danielle to talk.  
  
"You guys are certainly moving fast," Danielle said, laughing uncomfortably. Afterall, wasn't it their first date in a while?  
  
"Do you think I was going to let him try anything?" Tawny smirked. "Yeah right. I was just playing with him. He can't pull anything with me."  
  
Danielle was relieved. "That's good." Nothing was wrong with them being close, but it wasn't exactly her favorite thing to watch her new friends make out.  
  
"What about you and Beans?" Tawny asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You two seemed to be hitting it off at the restaurant. How's it going?"  
  
"Good. I think its working out perfectly." Danielle said truthfully. She just wished he would kiss her. It was kinda weird though. If he really liked her, he would kiss her, right? He did kiss her at the door, but that was only on the cheek. How could she be sure Beans was for real?  
  
"Drinks!" Louis announced, throwing a can of pop at Tawny.  
  
Beans handed Danielle a can of pop, noticing the worried look on her face.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, everything's fine." She forced a smile.  
  
"Good," he said, satisfied with her answer.  
  
.................................  
  
Well, sorry this chapter was a bit overdue. I made it slightly longer than normal to make up for it. I hoped you liked it. I know it was a little choppy, but tried. I'm also having some trouble with spacing. I know its not the best, but I can't seem to make the spaces between paragraphs bigger, so hang in there. Please R&R!  
  
Thanks Ren117 


	8. I Love You

Well, here goes #8. Thanks everyone for the reviews, they're really appreciated. Anyway, I think this chapter is a little rushed. I didn't really like it. What did you guys think of Beans and Danielle....Hate it? Love it? This is their last real chapter for quite a while. I may not add them in again until the very end. Oh yeah, I'm having Danielle live in Pasadena (along with Chris) and Beans, of course lives in Sacramento. R&R!  
  
Ren 117  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Even Stevens x 10000  
  
********I Love You********  
  
Around midnight, the same day......  
  
Louis noticed his answering machine blinking. He clicked the button and played back the message.  
  
"Nice try Louis. Beans emailed me and said how you paid him to write your entrance exam. And next time you have Beans do your homework, make sure he doesn't write his name on his paper and put 'Louis sucks' in the third paragraph. Didn't you even read through his essay? He wrote about the different varieties of bacon and how the taste varies!"  
  
Louis's mouth dropped. Tawny and Danielle were cracking up. Ren's voice continued. "Luckily for you Beans attached your real essay in the email and I edited and sent in that one. It really wasn't that bad of an essay, just a couple grammar and spelling errors. I still don't understand why you had to cheat like that. I should have sent in the essay Beans wrote for you. Maybe the Dean would appreciate it if he likes bacon. You should thank me. Have a nice term," Ren said sarcastically.  
  
"BEANS!" Louis screamed and ran toward him. Beans slammed the door in his face, following Danielle back to her car.  
  
*******  
  
Danielle pouted in the driver seat of her car. She was tired of playing his game. Obviously, he wanted her to kiss him, not the other way around. But then again, why else would he follow her to her car? Its not like he's taking her home, he can't even drive. They sat there, silently for a long time.  
  
"So.....wha.ddu you wanna do?" Beans said, tripping on his words.  
  
"I don't know." Danielle said irritably.  
  
Something was obviously bugging her, but he didn't want to push it. Did he do something wrong at their date? He thought it was perfect. Another long pause. His mind began to wander and he watched Tawny pull out of the parking lot.  
  
Danielle face flushed with anger. She gave him two more minutes then exploded. "SO ARE YOU GOING TO KISS ME OR NOT!!!!!!" Beans jumped, hitting his head on the car roof then went wide-eyed. When it was 'clear' he wasn't going to make his move, she jumped on him.  
  
"FINE! Have it your way!" She forced her lips onto his and kissed him fiercely. Beans almost yelped in surprise, then realized what was happening and kissed her back.  
  
*******  
  
Beans came back a few minutes later, Danielle's lipstick smeared over his lips.  
  
"Have a good time?" Louis asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"It was great," Beans said, a crazy grin on his face.  
  
******* 12:30 pm.  
  
Louis sat on the couch in front of the TV, patting his full stomach. The doorbell rang and Louis answered his door where Tawny stood waiting.  
  
"I knew you'd come back. You can't last an hour with out 'THE LOUIS!' "  
  
Tawny gave him the 'shut up' smile. "My roommate is having a little party." She said, flopping on the couch. Louis ran and jumped on top of her. She laughed and playfully tousled his curly locks. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Um....Lemme think." He reached for the TV controls and they watched a dubbed Chinese action movie.  
  
Louis snuggled up next to Tawny and fell asleep moments later, not realizing how tired he was.  
  
*  
  
2:30 am. Louis woke up at the sound of his bedroom door open. Louis peeked and saw Tawny wearing one of his long shirts, walking toward him.  
  
Tawny kissed him sweetly on the lips and laid beside him. He admired the genius of her plan: joining him when he was too tired to move. Louis kept his eyes closed and smiled. "Love you, Tawny."  
  
He drew her close, letting her scent flow through his nostrils. His eyelids slowly got heavier and he slipped into dreamland. She moved so her head lay on his chest, slowly rising and falling.  
  
"I love you too, Louis.  
  
***************  
  
Later the next morning, Beans finished packing and picked up the phone. He dialed Danielle. The phone rang several times and her answering machine picked it up, as expected. He wouldn't have called if he knew she would answer  
  
"Hi, this is Danielle." Her voice said sweetly, "Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can." Beep.  
  
"Hey Danielle, it's Beans."  
  
**  
  
Several hours later Danielle came home and noticed a message on her machine.  
  
"Hey Danielle, it's Beans. I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I'm leaving, going back home to Sacramento with my parents. They flew in today and they're picking me up in the rental...they're going to be here any minute," Beans paused. "I wanted our last day to be great, and it was. I didn't want to ruin it by telling you I had to go."  
  
Danielle was stunned. A feeling of desperation rose in her stomach. Beans gone? The message continued. "I've never felt like this for a girl before, but with us being apart...I think it's better if we break up until we see each other again, this Christmas, or next summer." Beans paused again. "I'll be waiting for you Dani. I love you."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek as her answering machine beeped and the message ended.  
  
"I love you too Beans."  
  
............................  
  
Hey guys. I hope this chapter wasn't that bad.....I didn't like it, but whatever. Delayed again, but at least I finished it. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Ren117 


	9. Stacy

Wow, thanks everyone for the great reviews. I had more reviews in the first two days than the first month or so. It's great! I also appreciate the ideas submitted (which I will be using). Anyway, keep it up! : )  
  
Ren117  
  
*******Stacy********  
  
Louis set down his bag and took a seat. First day of college. So far nothing was different. His high school teachers had stressed on strict policies to prepare him for college, but it all seemed pretty boring to him, and he hadn't even started yet.  
  
"Art history," he said aloud. "Why do we have to learn about dead guys and their paintings anyway? I think we should just get painting."  
  
"Yeah, I totally agree," replied a slender brunette.  
  
"Well you should. 'Cause I'm right. I'm always right." Louis replied smoothly.  
  
"Well I wouldn't doubt that." She smirked.  
  
A tall, bald man stood at the front of the room. "Ok class, shut up now," he said wearily. "I'm Professor Briggs, and I'll be your Art History 1-2 teacher..."  
  
Louis ignored him. "My name's Bruno. I didn't catch your name. What is it?"  
  
"I didn't throw it. Lets just say my name's Stacy," she said, catching on. He shook her hand. "Does your mom have it going on?" he laughed at his own geniusness.  
  
Briggs looked straight at Louis, clearly annoyed. "I suppose all of you completed your reading. Isn't that right..." he shuffled though his things and pulled out a piece of paper. "....Mr. Stevens. Name the achievements of Leonardo Da Vinci."  
  
Louis turned to Briggs. "He painted an ugly lady then died."  
  
Only Stacy seemed to be laughing.  
  
*******  
  
"So how was your class this morning?" Tawny asked, biting into her sandwich.  
  
""I got kicked out, first day too. It was a record." Louis replied. "He told me not to come back if I was going to be a smart--" Tawny laughed, interrupting him. "It figures. You know the college professors don't take the crap high school teachers do." "Well I'll take his advice. I won't go back. It's a pointless class about dead painters anyway."  
  
Tawny shook her head. "Louis, you shouldn't do that. I mean your parents paid for it, and you won't get credit for that class. You need that credit to graduate."  
  
"Man, you are starting to sound like Ren."  
  
Tawny rolled her eyes, suddenly irritated. "This is when it actually counts. I mean sorry if I sound like your sister who's a school fanatic, but can't you just care about school for once?"  
  
"Come on Tawny, I'm just having a little fun, enjoying skipping class when the professors don't care, I mean we used to have fun in high school. You know, you and me cutting class. What happened, you used to be fun? Where is your spirit?"  
  
"You know Louis, whatever. That was high school. It's time to grow up." She got up. "I have to go, I got a class in thirty minutes. Thanks for lunch."  
  
"Well someone's PMSing!" Louis shouted back as she headed for the door. She smiled and gave him what his mom called 'the bird'.  
  
*******  
  
Louis walked into his Art 101 class and found 'Stacy' waiting for him.  
  
"Well, you can't get enough of me can you?" Louis said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Na, I think you got it the other way around. I think I have a Bruno Stevens stalker."  
  
They laughed. The class dragged by for what felt like hours, then finally released. Stacy picked up her things and headed toward the door and stopped midway. She bit her lip.  
  
"Bruno?" Louis looked up from his stuff. "Are you busy tonight? I could use some company at dinner if you don't have anything going on," she added hopefully.  
  
Louis shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."  
  
"You can't, or you won't." Louis found himself in an uncomfortable position.  
  
"Can't...I'm kind of already seeing somebody..." Stacy stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Stacy."  
  
"That's ok. Well see you on Wednesday."  
  
*******  
  
He didn't know why he did it. He just did. It wasn't Tawny's fault. Last night he had told her he couldn't spend the evening with her cause he had a huge test today. Tuesday was his day off, no classes, no big test. Instead, last night he found himself poking files to find more about Stacy, when he already said no to her. He had thought about taking back his answer and just going to dinner with her, but that proved difficult since he didn't know how to contact her. Not only that, but he felt a guilty twinge for lying to Tawny.  
  
Breaking into PUFA files was easy, but the real problem was finding her. They had never exchanged real names, so he had nothing to go on except that she was a pretty brunette around 5'6". He looked in hundreds of files before giving up.  
  
Tawny had four classes back to back from 10:00 to around 1, which meant they had most of the afternoon together. But strangely enough, he wasn't with Tawny. Instead he found himself at the door of Stacy's classroom, waiting for her to come out. He could see her through the window in the door, sketching on a drawing pad.  
  
His patience was running out. He slowly opened the door. The professor was at his desk, busy. He either didn't see him or chose not to acknowledge him. Louis tapped on Stacy's shoulder. Her face lit up as she saw him.  
  
"Louis! How are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I do believe I owe you a date." He smiled.  
  
*******  
  
"Thanks for lunch Bruno." Her heart was fluttering. He was perfect. Cute, funny, sweet...everything she wanted. Why he turned her down yesterday was a mystery, but those miniscule details really didn't matter to her at that moment. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
Louis broke away momentarily. "One sec there," he said, laughing. "I don't even know your real name. What is it?"  
  
"It's Lauren. Lauren Davis." She leaned in to kiss him again. Louis stopped her.  
  
"Wait, don't you want to know mine?"  
  
She shook her head. "I already know it. Louis Stevens. But I like Bruno better." She seemed irritated by the interruption and started kissing him again.  
  
He broke away. "How did you know that?" he asked, puzzled. She smiled.  
  
"I hacked into PUFA and found your file. Remember, I got your last name in class before Mr. Briggs threw you out."  
  
He laughed nervously. "Well that's one way to find out information." He didn't want to admit he tried to look her up unsuccessfully.  
  
"Ok, now shut up and let me kiss you."  
  
*******  
  
"Welcome to Philosophy of Art. I'm Professor Macknez. Let's begin."  
  
A tall brunette slipped in the door and sat next to Tawny.  
  
"Hey Tawny!" it was her roommate. "Oh hi Lauren. I didn't know we had any classes together." She faked a smile.  
  
"This is great! Now we can help each other with homework!" She responded.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great." Tawny said politely. She knew she would never work with her. She got out a sheet a paper to take notes.  
  
"Can I have a piece of paper? I left my notebook in my boyfriend's car."  
  
Tawny handed her one. "Thanks. Yeah, he's great. I asked him out last night and he turned me down, but today he took me out to lunch." She nodded, not really listening.  
  
She talked over the professor. "Yeah, he's so cute! He's really nice too." Tawny tried to block her out. "I love his hair! It's brown and curly. He's tall too, around six foot." Tawny stopped. Tall, brown curly hair. "He's a good kisser."  
  
"What's his name?" She tried to sound uninterested.  
  
"Oh, his name's Louis, but I call him Bruno."  
  
*******  
  
"Louis can I come over?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Tawny."  
  
"Ok, see you in a little bit."  
  
"'K, bye." He hung up. Around ten minutes later he let Tawny in.  
  
"Hey Tawny. Wanna go to dinner or something?" She looked away.  
  
"Louis, do you think I'm stupid?" Tawny said, malice thick in her voice.  
  
"No, why?" he asked, hoping she didn't know.  
  
"Don't play dumb."  
  
"Tawny, I don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"You're a jackass. Do you even know who that girl is?" Louis sighed. So she did know.  
  
"She's my roommate." Oh shit.  
  
"Tawny, don't get mad. I didn't know she was your roommate."  
  
"Don't get mad?" she repeated. "I have every right to be mad. You were cheating on me!"  
  
Louis diverted the topic. "That's not the issue. You never let me get close to you."  
  
"Oh come on Louis! I do too."  
  
"The only emotion you show is anger. You never tell me how you feel."  
  
"Ha! That's funny. A guy talking to me about not showing emotion."  
  
"Well it's true! You only show your emotions when it's almost too late." She rolled her eyes. Louis searched for an example. "Junior High! I had liked you for somewhere around two years by then. Yeah, that's right, cause we were in eighth grade. You finally told me you loved me when we thought I was moving to D.C." Tawny just turned and sighed. "Not only that, but I stole the tape Tawny! I wouldn't have even known if I wouldn't have stolen the frickin tape!"  
  
"Louis, I was fourteen. Don't you think it's a little ridiculous to bring that up?"  
  
"Ok then, what about junior year Tawny? What about that? I don't think you kissed me more than twice when we were going out."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm supposed to french you every time I see you?" Tawny said sarcastically.  
  
"How many times have we made love? Oh, I know the answer! None." Tawny was silent.  
  
"Look Louis, if you wanna go out with Lauren, then go!" She slammed the door and left.  
  
***********************  
  
Finally done! I started writing this chapter right after people reviewed last month. It took a while for me to process all my thoughts though. You guys are great, I appreciate all the reviews. Sorry I took so long....I'll try not to take that long for next chapter, but I'm not making any promises. Well R&R! Thanks  
  
Ren117 


	10. Hell

Hi- Hey, here's chapter 10, right on schedule. You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Oh yeah, just in case you were wondering, Tawny and Lauren's dorm is really small. A kitchen, a bathroom and one living room/tv room/bedroom with both Tawny and Lauren's beds on opposite sides of the room. I hope it's not too confusing.  
  
Ren117  
  
*******Hell**********  
  
Lauren tapped her pencil. Bruno had told her the news. Tawny sat next to her, taking the lecture notes. She had been silent the last few weeks. Lauren bit her lip. What was she supposed to say? I'm sorry? She hadn't done anything wrong. Louis was the one who cheated on Tawny. It wasn't her fault she was the one he was cheating with. A small part of her was pleased that he would leave his long time girlfriend for her, but she still shouldn't have opened her mouth. Does she even know yet? She practically told her everything, not realizing that she had a connection to Bruno.  
  
"That's all for today. Class dismissed." Tawny gathered her stuff. Lauren stopped her on the way out.  
  
She smiled evasively. "Hi Tawny. How are you doing? I'm doing great. Renalds really made a good point today. No two people see a piece of art the same way, especially that one kind of art. What's it called again?"  
  
Tawny rolled her eyes. "Lauren, is this about Louis?" she bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say. "...I had no idea," she said, not apologetically, but more ashamed for not knowing.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Plus, I knew you didn't know by the way you talked about him..." Lauren grimaced. It was true, she wouldn't have told her about her dates or anything if she had known that Bruno was her exboyfriend. "Roommates shouldn't affect your personal relationships." Tawny smiled indifferently, not reflecting her frustration.  
  
Lauren sighed in relief. "That's good. That would suck if you wanted me dead or something," she laughed, only half kidding. Tawny had always creeped her out. She was either gone all the time or hanging around the dorm drawing strange gothic things, not talking. She had even invited her to a party before school started, but it didn't seem to interest her much. She went, but then left after an hour or so.  
  
"Well I'm glad we talked about it," she smiled falsely. "Bye, see you later." She turned and left, the door swinging behind her.  
  
*******  
  
"Oh Jeremy, I've never felt this way about anyone before," Tawny said, putting as much expression into it as possible. No matter how stupid the lines were, she wanted the part. The realization that Louis might not come back was terrible. The last couple of weeks had been agony. She hadn't been fully functioning since the break up, having neither the focus or energy to study. Acting seemed to be her only scapegoat.  
  
"And me also Maryanne. I love you more than the air I breathe. You are the oxygen that feeds my soul." It was hard to keep from laughing. Not only because of the lines, but because Jason gave her chills while he was saying them. Then a stabbing memory of Louis extinguished the feeling.  
  
She blinked several times and forced tears to come. "I love you, so much that it hurts. But I am engaged to Peter, and am to be wed soon." She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes to add affect. "I wish it were you I were to be bestowed upon."  
  
Mr. Nickils stood up and clapped. "That was amazing! You two both have the part. Excellent, excellent!" Tawny smiled. She let go of Jason and he awkwardly shook her hand. "Thanks. Good job."  
  
"You too, you did great." She blushed slightly.  
  
"Wow, you two have an amazing chemistry on stage. It will be a great play this year!"  
  
Her smile faded, catching a glimpse of Louis and Lauren, walking arm in arm outside.  
  
*******  
  
It was late, around three in the morning. Tawny opened the door of her dorm. Louis and Lauren were standing in the middle of the floor, him taking off her top.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Louis jumped and let go of her. Lauren screamed and reached for her shirt to cover herself.  
  
Tawny was disgusted. Louis and Lauren....in her dorm.....her top off....three in the morning. She put her hands by her head and looked away. She didn't know how she felt anymore. How was she supposed to act? It was the first time she'd seen her exboyfriend since they broke up, and he was undressing her roommate. She wanted to throw up.  
  
"Ever think of knocking?" her roommate said hastily, her face blushing furiously. "Not in my own dorm!" she looked at her with rage. "I better go," Louis picked up his shirt. Guilt and embarrassment washed over him. He couldn't look at Tawny. "No, don't." Lauren pulled at his arm. "I have to go." "I'll come with you then." She put on a jacket. Louis cleared his throat and walked past Tawny without saying a word, closing the door behind him. Lauren trailed him.  
  
*  
  
She collapsed on her bed, fully dressed. Clearly, he was over her. She held her head in her hands, suddenly feeling the warm tears streaming down her face. She was so sure he would come back.  
  
'Why does it hurt so bad? Why are you crying, he betrayed you. He should be crying over you, apologizing. Louis always comes back.' She couldn't get the imagery out of her head, Louis and Lauren. She hated everything about it.  
  
'You shouldn't have held back. Good job, now you have nothing. The only one you truly loved is gone. You were stupid to believe him. He never loved you. He fooled you, just like every other person in your life.'  
  
She hated crying. All she wanted was for him to hold her, kiss her and say how sorry he was for hurting her. But nothing was there but the silent walls around her.  
  
"God, please help me." Tawny whispered. Slowly, her body became warm, her sadness faded away, and her eyes closed.  
  
****  
  
Lauren got in, taking off her jacket and kicking off her shoes. The sun was just rising. Tawny's bed was empty, but her covers were rustled. She felt something stick to her foot. She picked it up and examined it. It was a small snapshot of Tawny and Bruno together, his arm around her shoulder. They were young, somewhere around fourteen or fifteen. She looked around to find where the picture had come from. Tawny's mirror was empty, no pictures around it. On her desk was a box with all the missing pictures. Lauren looked through them, finding Tawny and Louis on almost all of them. Bruno, or Louis was an important part of Tawny's life. Was.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little short, but I think it turned out ok. I would have had it out earlier, but I kept on changing my mind and revising it. Your input is really appreciated, so R&R! Chapter 11, if on schedule should be out at least by Christmas. Thanks! Ren117 


	11. The Play

Hey you guys~ Here's chap 11/20. Thanks all of you who read and reviewed, and especially Bac210 and J who've reviewed almost every chapter.  
  
Ren117  
  
*********  
  
He was energized. Everything was spontaneous with Lauren. Nothing was logical.  
  
This is what college is supposed to be about. Every night and all night since he broke up with Tawny two months ago he'd been partying, drinking more alcohol than he ever had in his life. He only went to class when he felt like it, and all the ties to his past had vanished; Sacramento, Tawny, Ren, his parents, and Twitty, which he hadn't talked to since that one night in the pizza parlor.  
  
He swallowed another mouthful of beer, making the thoughts go away.  
  
*  
  
The phone rang. Louis's head was spinning. He stumbled over to the phone, his sense of balance missing.  
  
"...Hello."  
  
"Oh, hi dear, how are you? It's mom."  
  
He searched his brain. "...oh yeah. Hey mom."  
  
"What's wrong honey, you sound kind of tired."  
  
"...Oh, I was up late studying again." He concentrated so his words wouldn't slur.  
  
"That's my boy! I'm so happy that you're finally serious about school. Your father and I are so proud."  
  
"Yeah...thanks mom."  
  
"Oh honey, can you come down for Christmas as soon as your break comes up? Your father and I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"Oh, I don't know Mom. I'm really busy lately." He could almost see the disappointment on her face.  
  
"Ren is coming down on the 21st after she does her finals, and Donnie is coming Christmas Eve." She added hopefully. Pause. Nothing.  
  
"Please, Louis. I want us to have a family Christmas again. You missed Thanksgiving. It wasn't the same without my little boy there." She held the sob in.  
  
Louis groaned. Guilt trip. How can he feel so free, but yet still be a prisoner of his own conscience? This is not what he needed now.  
  
"Ok mom, I'll come."  
  
"That's great Louis! When shall we expect you?" she wanted to jump up and down.  
  
"Um...I dunno. I'll be there." He heard the door open and shut. Lauren's here, hopefully wearing something sexy.  
  
"Listen Mom, I gotta go. I'll see you at Christmas."  
  
Click. Dial Tone.  
  
"I love you son." Eileen solemnly hung up the phone.  
  
******************  
  
Jason came up behind Tawny and slid his arms around her waist. Since they had to act like a couple so much for the play, they had naturally just gotten closer. Or at least he was. It was obvious he liked her. He was really nice, but she couldn't feel close to him, at least romantically. She didn't want to discourage him either. Maybe it's for the best. It's time to move on. She smiled slyly, but couldn't help but be tense.  
  
"Whatcha doing, Jeremy?" She used his stage character's name.  
  
"Practicin'." He turned her head and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, everybody. Tonight's the big night. This is your time to shine. Is everybody ready?" he paused a bit and waited for a response. "Ok great." He looked at Tawny. "Miss Dean, are you ready?" She nodded. "Great then. Everybody into their costumes!"  
  
*******  
  
"Remind me again why we're going to this stupid play." Louis was dragging his feet. She said she had someplace special to go tonight. This was not his idea of special.  
  
She put her hands on his face, and moved his head childishly. "Oh come on honey. An old friend of mine is directing the play and I promised him I would go. He used to have a thing for me and who's a better body guard then my little honeybun?" Louis groaned in defeat. If she weren't beautiful, he would dump her.  
  
They sat down and the lights dimmed. A short bald man walked out onto the stage. "Welcome to the most exciting part of your day. This play will enchant you..."  
  
Louis toned him out and began looking through the program. Lauren elbowed him. "Louis, that's the guy. Travis Nickils. I used to be in the drama field before I took up painting. I thought he was gay, but actually he was hitting on me all throughout the semester."  
  
Louis gave him a second look. Old, short, strangely skinny, eccentric, and horny. What a creep. It sickened him to think of that thing with Lauren.  
  
He looked down at his program again. A name caught his eye.  
  
"...and our leading lady, Tawny Dean as Maryanne." He paused dramatically. "Enjoy the show."  
  
Applause rang through the auditorium.  
  
"Hey Bruno, did you hear that? Tawny's in the play!" Louis shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
*  
  
Lauren was thoroughly enjoying the painful epic romance. She elbowed Louis and whispered something in his ear about the play. He wasn't really paying attention to her.  
  
He couldn't tear his eyes from the stage.  
  
It was the last scene. Memories flooded back of a pretty young girl onstage and a funny jealous boy rushing onstage in his friend's pants to keep her from kissing "John Adams".  
  
Tawny was sitting in a buggy, about to go back to her mother's house for good. Jeremy came running onstage right as the buggy was starting to pull away.  
  
"Maryanne! Wait!" The carriage halted and Maryanne poked her head out.  
  
"Jeremy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Maryanne, please don't go. I know I've been a fool. Stay with me here and be my wife."  
  
She smiled slightly through her tears.  
  
"Please don't go back." He paused.  
  
She got out of the cart, 'mud' splashing on her feet. He slowly walked to her.  
  
"I love you Maryanne, I've always have. I was blind not to see it."  
  
Tawny paused, then smiled. "I love you too."  
  
They kissed and the curtain fell, this time no one stopping them.  
  
Applause rang once again, followed by a standing ovation.  
  
The cast filed back onstage, hand in hand.  
  
Lauren punched him in the arm to get up.  
  
Louis remained seated, watching Tawny and Jason smile and bow arm in arm.  
  
**  
  
The crew filed back offstage and people started to get up and leave. The bald old man came running down from the stage. Lauren saw him and waved. He waved back and headed towards them.  
  
"Well hello Lauren! Thanks for coming! I didn't expect you to come!" Lauren blushed slightly. "I've missed you so much! Now why did you have to go change majors on me?" He put his arm around her and stroked her arm. Louis tensed.  
  
Lauren laughed. "Oh yeah, did I introduce you two?" she pointed from Travis to Louis, who was much taller than the older man.  
  
"Travis, this is my boyfriend, Bruno." She beamed.  
  
"Louis Stevens." The two shook hands. Louis gripped his hand firmly, feeling the bones in his hand smash together.  
  
"Nice to meet you Louis." Travis smirked back.  
  
"Well shall we go?" He reached for Lauren's hand. Louis's eyes bulged. "Wait a sec. Lauren, may I have a word with you?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.  
  
"What's going on? He was all over you!" His face flushed.  
  
"Oh Bruno, come on, he's just an old friend." She scrunched her face. "Very old."  
  
"An old friend doesn't just come up to you and stroke your arm!" He clawed the air, imitating him. "AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH HIM?"  
  
"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "We were just going to get a drink to reacquaint."  
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT GETTING A DRINK WITH HIM!"  
  
"I said you were going to be my bodyguard. You're coming too." She looked at him nonchalantly.  
  
"No, I don't think so!" He shook his finger in her face.  
  
"Fine. I'll go alone then." With that, Lauren turned and walked over to Travis, who was waiting at the door. He smirked back at Louis, and shut the door behind Lauren.  
  
Louis exploded and kicked his chair, screaming as he did it, both from anger and pain from his foot.  
  
People stared at him as they passed.  
  
Louis took a breath and sat back down, holding his head in his hands.  
  
*  
  
Tawny got off the stage beaming. She grabbed Jason by the arm and jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh Jason, that was so great! I mean wow! Everybody loved it." Her cheeks flushed with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, you did amazing." He tried to carry her enthusiasm. "Come on. Do you want to go somewhere, like get a drink or something?"  
  
Tawny stopped jumping, but kept smiling. "Yeah, I could go for a drink."  
  
He looped her arm in his and they walked back to the dressing room to change.  
  
***  
  
Louis looked up, hearing a familiar laugh. It was Tawny.  
  
She was leaving. A guy was with her. The same guy she stared with in the play. Somehow he seemed really familiar.  
  
********************************************  
  
Thanks! R&R!  
  
Ren117 


	12. Home for Christmas

Merry Christmas! Enjoy. I wanted this chapter to get out earlier, but some writer's block held it up. This is set to be around a couple weeks after the play. R&R! Thanks Ren117  
  
********Home for Christmas********  
  
Louis kicked his car. "Come on you piece of crap! Start!" He rattled the engine again. "START!!!" He kicked it again. Hard. He felt something crack in his foot. He swore loudly.  
  
He limped back to his apartment complex and dialed Lauren.  
  
The phone rang twelve times then her answering machine picked up. He hung up and tried again.  
  
Same thing. He tried again. On the eighth ring, she picked up.  
  
"WHAT!?!" She screamed into the phone.  
  
Louis was unresponsive. "Hi honey. I just wondered if you could come over and take me to the emergency room."  
  
She called him a distasteful name and hung up.  
  
He tried five other people with no success.  
  
There was only one person left, and it was a stretch. Tawny.  
  
*******  
  
Tawny was having coffee with Jason.  
  
"Thanks for meeting for coffee this morning Jason." She smiled. He wasn't too bad of a guy after all. Things were finally starting to fall together for them.  
  
"Your welcome." He smiled back at her. ^Ring^  
  
Tawny looked around to find the source. Jason looked back at her.  
  
"I think you're ass is ringing."  
  
She blushed. "oh!" she reached for her phone in her back pocket. She looked to Jason.  
  
"Sorry." She flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*  
  
"Hi Tawny! How are you doing?"  
  
She paused and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Louis?"  
  
"Yeah, Tawny! I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."  
  
She made a face. "What?"  
  
"Uh.....I kind of need your help. I need to go to the emergency room."  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe I was at the emergency room on Christmas Eve!" Louis cringed.  
  
"Did you know that I was on a date?"  
  
Louis flinched. "My car wouldn't start and my foot hurt really bad."  
  
"How the heck did you break your foot in the first place?" she rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."  
  
She grabbed Louis's crutches and put them in her car. He leaned on her and she helped him into the passenger seat.  
  
"Careful, it's sore." Louis said, clutching his leg.  
  
Tawny scoffed and slammed the door.  
  
She turned the ignition and started to drive to Louis's apartment.  
  
He cleared his throat nervously. Tawny didn't notice.  
  
He tried again. Nothing.  
  
Again.  
  
"WHAT, Louis! I'm trying to drive!"  
  
"Uh...." he picked at his fingernails.  
  
"...Uh, Tawny, you wouldn't happen to be going home for Christmas today, would you?" He braced himself.  
  
"Listen Louis," He shrank back. "You expect me to take you to the emergency room, wait with you for four hours to get it casted, AND drive you to Sacramento!?!" She was furious to say the least.  
  
He was silent.  
  
"I can't believe you!" She turned the corner sharply, making Louis hit his face on the window. "I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not even your friend, and you just call me out of the blue after three months and demand my service!"  
  
Louis shrank back.  
  
Tawny stopped abruptly at his apartment.  
  
She got out and pulled him out of the car, throwing his crutches at him.  
  
"Hurry up." He smiled at her gratefully.  
  
****  
  
Tawny hauled his suitcase into her trunk. Louis got into the car unassisted.  
  
She stopped again at her dorm building.  
  
"Wait here." She didn't look at him.  
  
"Tawny, wait!" She turned around.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled slightly, then turned and left.  
  
**  
  
Louis banged his head against the window. Tawny had been gone for nearly an hour. What was taking her so long?  
  
He wanted to get out. He grabbed his crutches and opened the door. He got halfway to the entrance then slipped on a patch of ice.  
  
He lay there, sprawled out on the cold concrete. His head throbbed.  
  
An angelic face looked down at him.  
  
"Do I have to take you to the hospital again?"  
  
He groaned. "I'm fine, thanks. I just need an icepack."  
  
She laughed and helped him up  
  
*******  
  
The drive had been quiet. The bump on Louis's head must have shut him up.  
  
He turned to her.  
  
"Lauren and I broke up."  
  
She grinned. "Funny, she didn't mention it to me when I was getting my stuff. But then again, when did we ever talk?"  
  
"Tawny," he waited for her to look at him.  
  
She didn't turn.  
  
Her gaze lay steadily on the road. "Louis, I'm driving."  
  
"Nevermind." He shook his head.  
  
He heard her mumble something.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"No, what did you say? Really."  
  
She sighed. "I said, why do I always end up saving you?"  
  
He paused, letting it sink in, then snorted. "Maybe 'cause I'm so irresistible and you're my princess uncharming?"  
  
They laughed together, then it was quiet again.  
  
"I'm not looking forward to going home." Tawny said.  
  
He turned to her. "Why?"  
  
"My Dad doesn't approve of my career choice, and he won't ever give up on me becoming a psychotherapist." She said, concealing her anger. Louis knew better. Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel too tight, and her jaw was clenched.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. He wants you to become a shrink like him."  
  
"And my mom." She added.  
  
"Ah, don't listen to him. I saw you in the play. You were great, you're a great actress. " She glanced at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*  
  
Tawny hauled Louis out of the car. Sacramento, finally. His legs ached and felt numb all at the same time. Another hour in the car would have driven him crazy. He leaned heavily on her. His bump, probably a concussion now, had thrown off his balance. He felt nauseated, now moving.  
  
"Careful not to slip on the ice." Louis joked. "I don't want to beat up the concrete again."  
  
"I think you lost." She hid her grin.  
  
He laughed, even though his head hurt when he did. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be with Tawny. For the first time since they split, he realized how much he'd missed her.  
  
Tawny knocked on the Stevens' door. He could hear Christmas music and people talking inside.  
  
A muffled 'coming' came from inside.  
  
Mrs. Stevens answered the door. Her face lit up at the sight of them.  
  
"Louis dear! I'm so happy you made it. And Tawny, so nice to see you! You look very beautiful today!" Louis cringed, his head spinning from her voice. She stopped, noticing the unnatural position of his head, and how much he was leaning on Tawny.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Louis felt his legs give out on him and heard Tawny groan as he fell on her.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hope you guys liked it! R&R!  
  
Ren117 


	13. Familiar Romeo

Hey sorry this is way delayed. I wanted to get this out right after Christmas, but it didn't sound right so I kept on editing. I still think it's a little choppy, but oh well. Hopefully I'll have chap 14 out soon. Thanks everybody that reviewed. You guys are great, keep it up!  
  
Ren117  
  
********Familiar Romeo**********  
  
Louis woke up, staring up at a familiar ceiling. He dressed and grabbed his crutches. He was halfway down when Donnie grabbed him.  
  
"Donnie! I can get down the stairs myself!" Louis screamed.  
  
He was dangling over his shoulder in the firefighter like way, waist on his shoulder, upper torso hanging on Donnie's back.  
  
"Hey Lou, knock it off, your cast is scratching me." He set him down roughly in a kitchen chair.  
  
"Merry Christmas Louis." The tree was lit up in the living room, presents all around it. Lights were strung around the house along with holly and mistletoe, obviously for when the guests came. The tree made the house smell like pine, along with the cinnamon candle lit next to him. A typical Stevens Christmas. Who ever said that Jewish people couldn't celebrate Christmas anyway?  
  
Eileen and Ren were preparing the food on the counter.  
  
"Thank you for helping your brother Donnie," Eileen observed. "By the way Tawny said it, you took quite a spill, dear."  
  
"Tawny...Where is she?"  
  
"Oh Louis, she's probably with her family. It is Christmas afterall." She fixed her candy cane earrings  
  
He said nothing and stared at the floor.  
  
"Oh, don't worry honey, I asked her to come over for a bit after Christmas Brunch to chat." She smiled.  
  
He was about ready to protest then decided not to. "Ah, I just forgot to thank her properly."  
  
"Didn't you two break up?" Ren picked up another potato and started peeling it.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Um, yeah."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh really?"  
  
Mrs. Stevens head popped up. "What happened Louis? You two were such a cute couple."  
  
He groaned. "Mom, please."  
  
******  
  
After the dishes were cleared, the phone rang. Mrs. Stevens picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Louis was lying on the couch with his foot propped up.  
  
"Oh hi Tawny,"  
  
"Oh that's wonderful, of course your boyfriend can come." Her voice seemed to magnify so he could hear every word.  
  
"I want to analyze this boy of yours." She laughed.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon. Buh-bye."  
  
An few minutes later Tawny came in with Jason at her side. Louis got up slowly and leaned against the wall of the entryway. Eileen was at the door already, greeting them flamboyantly.  
  
"Hello Tawny, oh and this must be the new boyfriend."  
  
Tawny blushed slightly.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us Mrs. Stevens. This is Jason."  
  
"Oh, you forgot about the mistletoe!" She pointed to the entrance.  
  
Jason pulled off his hat, revealing his curly blondish brown hair.  
  
Something sparked Louis's memory.  
  
He leaned in and softly kissed Tawny.  
  
"Hey don't I know you?" Louis asked, interrupting Mrs. Steven's cheers.  
  
He turned to him, amused. "Actually, yes."  
  
An image of Ren kissing a certain Mootai on their 'vacation' flashed in his mind.  
  
On cue, Ren came down the stairs, spotting the couple. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
**  
  
After the shock had worn off, everybody was talking and laughing again. Tawny pulled him off to the side.  
  
"Look, Jason. I'm really glad you drove down here and came here with me. But why didn't you tell me that you were on Family Fakeout? I mean, I told you about the Stevens and you didn't say anything."  
  
He put on one of his charming smiles. "I thought I'd leave it a surprise."  
  
"Then did you know who I was when we tried out for the play?"  
  
He kept on smiling. "Yeah, actually. It took me a while since I didn't see you face to face over there, but I remembered."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Ok, whatever. Come on. We're here, so lets go talk to them."  
  
They went back into the family room and Tawny took a seat next to Donnie.  
  
Jason hung back, spotting Ren standing by the wall. She was absolutely stunning, wearing a long black dress. He strolled over to her, unnoticed. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello Ren."  
  
She held back a smile. He was so....so hot. There was no other way to put it.  
  
"Hey Jason. Nice to see you again."  
  
He smiled smoothly. "It's been a while, hasn't it? It's been a good four years since we've seen eachother."  
  
He checked her out again. "You've grown to be a beautiful woman." It was true. Ren had filled in quite a bit. Instead of being disproportioned and lanky, she was full and stunning, her curves well defined and confidence radiating.  
  
"So you're dating Tawny now?" She reminded him, smirking.  
  
"Yeah." He gazed over at her. "Great girl."  
  
"So have you gotten any more acting deals lately?" It sounded funny, but she didn't know how else to put it.  
  
"Na, right now I'm at PUFA with Tawny taking classes. I haven't had anything real big since 'Just Sherman'."  
  
She laughed. "I remember." She and Jason were still dating when the movie came out.  
  
He laughed too. "Stupid low-budget movie. Two out of five stars. What a bomb."  
  
"Yeah, you were the only good part of the movie."  
  
She kicked herself. Why'd she say that?  
  
"Well thanks. You aren't too bad of a performer yourself. Why didn't you get picked up by some college for your voice?"  
  
She blushed slightly. "Well, I got offered a few musical scholarships, but I ended up going after an academic scholarship at Stanford."  
  
"And you're a sophomore now?" She nodded. "And you're a senior, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." He paused. "Well, if you ever change your mind and decide to chase your dream, I'll hook you up."  
  
Ren felt her heart jerk. He was so nice. She missed having someone. They went out so long ago. He broke up with her for some other girl in tenth grade. She took it well since they were in different cities and high schools, and barely ever got to see eachother. Now was not any different. Different cities, different colleges.  
  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She smiled.  
  
**  
  
Tawny glanced over at Jason and Ren. They were having a good time, laughing and talking. Talking. They're only talking. She was determined not to let it bug her, but somehow it did.  
  
************  
  
R&R! 


	14. Winter Wonderland

Hey guys-  
  
Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I know this is way delayed and I apologize. I found this chapter a little hard to write. Here goes nothing. It's a little short, but hopefully #15 will be out soon, following it. R&R!  
  
Ren117  
  
Set to be two days after Christmas.  
  
*******Winter Wonderland********  
  
Steve knocked gently on Louis's door then entered.  
  
"Hey Lou." Louis had his back to him, sitting on the edge of his bed, packing his suitcase.  
  
"Hey Dad." Steve frowned slightly at the tone of his voice.  
  
"How's the foot?"  
  
"Getting better." He continued packing.  
  
Steve paused, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Listen Lou, I'm really glad you came home for your mother." He didn't answer so he continued. "And, I'm glad that you're in college, and passing, setting up a good future for yourself."  
  
Louis snorted.  
  
Steve chuckled slightly at his response. "I guess I'm not too good at this, but what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you."  
  
Louis froze and stared at the wall for a bit.  
  
"Dad, I........." he turned around, but Steve was gone.  
  
********  
  
Louis was in the back yard on his back, his hands behind his head, letting the flakes land gently on his face.  
  
Tawny came up silently and squatted next to him in the snow.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I like the bag on your foot."  
  
He smiled. "Can't get it wet ya know." Referring to his cast. He continued to stare up at the snow.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
He paused a bit.  
  
"Yeah, just gotta grab my suitcase." He liked her looking at him.  
  
"Where's Jason?"  
  
"He went back already. He said he had to study."  
  
She got up slowly.  
  
"Wait." He grabbed her hand. "Lie down with me."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Lie down with you?"  
  
"Yeah." He pulled her down.  
  
She shivered a bit. "Don't you think it's a little cold out here?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."  
  
They laid there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Tawny wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. Without warning, a pile of snow landed on her chest. She laughed, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Within seconds, snowballs were flying in all out war.  
  
Fire ceased as Tawny trapped Louis in a corner, snow in hand. Louis screamed and held up his hands. Tawny grinned and laughed evilly. Snow covered his face, slowly sliding off.  
  
"Boy, I love whitewashes." He pursed his lips and glared at Tawny playfully. He pounced on her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
Louis laughed, then stopped, realizing he had knocked the wind out of her. His eyes went wide and he released her. Tawny gasped for air.  
  
After a few seconds, he silently held out a hand to help her up. She took it and he brought her up swiftly, amazed she wasn't pummeling him. He pulled her closer, their faces inches apart. It seemed all too natural.  
  
Tawny broke away, shaking her head. "No, Louis." It scared her that she almost.........  
  
She turned and picked up her glove off the ground, clearing her mind of it.  
  
Louis stood there, stunned, staring at the ground. That's right. It's over. But he didn't want it to be.  
  
A snowball hit his stomach. He looked up.  
  
"Get your stuff." She smiled warily and headed for the car.  
  
*************  
  
R&R! 


	15. When was it ever easy?

Hey Guys~  
  
Sorry if I'm kinda confusing you by the complications, the halfway feelings of both Louis and Tawny, but that's actually my point. Lol. Anyway, after such a short chapter like "Winter Wonderland" comes a humongous chap 15. Enjoy! R&R  
  
Ren117  
  
*****When was it ever easy? *****  
  
They drove in silence. Louis stared out the window, watching the lines on the road pass by. His mind kept drifting back to Tawny. How close they'd been. For a split second before she turned away, it was them; Louis and Tawny. She'd forgotten about the past. About what he said to her. His heart sank. What a mess he'd created.  
  
Louis jumped as Tawny's phone rang. Tawny smiled inside. "Sorry, can you get that for me Louis?"  
  
He picked up her phone and looked at the screen. Discusted, he threw it down. Tawny gave him a weird look. "Who is it?" the phone continued to ring.  
  
She picked it up, the caller ID showing across the screen.  
  
"Reynolds, Lauren." She read aloud. She scoffed and threw the phone down. "How the hell did she get my cell number?"  
  
"She probably broke into my room and is looking in my directory." Louis sank in his seat.  
  
Tawny let it ring. Finally it stopped and went to her voicemail. Louis settled back down, resting his arm on the door. Just as his eyes began to close, it rang again. He hastily grabbed it and then threw it back down.  
  
"Lauren?" Tawny guessed. He scoffed in reply.  
  
"Maybe you should just turn it off."  
  
She shook her head. "Na, I don't want a million pathetic messages on my voicemail." She answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Louis could hear her crying over the phone. Tawny took the phone away from her ear as Lauren started screaming.  
  
"Ok, would you shut up! I did not 'steal' your man. He's not my man, and obviously, he's not yours. So buck off." Louis silently cheered. The whining on the other end continued even as Tawny hung up.  
  
"If I had to listen to her for one more second I think I'd run off the road." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you ever........." The thought disgusted her.  
  
"No." Louis shot back. "Me and Lauren never........." he shook his head. Tawny gave him a dubious look. "No. The closest we got to it was what you saw........." he winced at the fact. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Something would always stop us." He laughed. Tawny stared at the road, strangely relieved. But now old wounds were reopened and hurting more than ever.  
  
They were silent after that. Finally Louis looked over to her.  
  
"Hey, you look tired." Tawny blinked a bit. "No Louis, I'm fine." Her edgy tone didn't deceive him. "Let me drive for a while and you can rest."  
  
"Wait, I drove you in the first place because you couldn't."  
  
"No there was a difference. My car couldn't start and my foot wasn't casted yet." She didn't answer.  
  
"Come on Tawn. What do we got? Like three more hours left? I'll stop in an hour or so in Bakersfield for dinner. It'll be about six by then." He pouted.  
  
Tawny groaned, not exactly sure why she was listening to him. She pulled over and got out. Louis grabbed his crutches and hobbled over to the driver's side when the road was clear. Tawny dodged as his crutches came flying back into the car along with Louis.  
  
"Hey! Watch it." She glared at him. He set his crutches in the back seat and held out his hand. "Keys please."  
  
She grudgingly handed them over. He grinned. "Now buckle in cause now we're in the Louismoblie." He put on his sunglasses and smoothed his hair.  
  
"Great," she said sarcastically. "I'll kill you if you crash. Are you sure you can still push the petal with your cast?" He turned the ignition and pulled back onto the road in response.  
  
"I got it babe." He laughed and broke out in song. "I got you babe, I got you babe." Tawny scowled at him. "You know like the Sonny and Cher song?"  
  
This was going to be a long ride.  
  
****  
  
It was dark, around 6:30pm as they arrived in Bakersfield. Louis parked infront of a small diner to eat.  
  
"We're here Tawny." She didn't stir, her chest moving rhythmically in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He hated to wake her. He gently patted her shoulder. She mumbled something and stretched her arms. "Are we there?" he nodded. "Come on, lets go get something to eat."  
  
**  
  
Tawny set her fork down, her plate empty. She smiled. "I guess I really was hungry."  
  
Louis patted his stomach and burped. "Yep. Nothin like a dinner burger and fries."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. I told Jason I was going to call him when we got here." She reached for her phone, but felt nothing. "I guess I left it in the car with my purse. You ready to go?" He grabbed his coat and crutches and slid out of the booth. Louis paid the tab.  
  
Tawny waited on the passenger side as Louis fiddled with his pockets. He checked all his pockets. No keys. He checked again, grabbing his shirt pocket and digging in the pockets of his cargo pants. Tawny gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Louis, stop playing around. Unlock the door, it's cold." He froze, looking in the car. There were the keys, still in the ignition. He pounded on the window.  
  
Tawny closed her eyes. "Please don't tell me you locked the keys in the car. Did you?" Louis laughed nervously.  
  
Tawny screamed.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, I talked to the guy and he said the cheapest hotel that's pretty decent is the Vagabond Inn not very far from here. We'll stay there for the night. When the locksmith guy is open tomorrow, we'll be on our way."  
  
"Looks like I'm not calling Jason tonight." Tawny leaned against the car on the driver's side, furious. "You do realize that we can't even get our suitcases, right?"  
  
"What? All we have to do is open the trunk."  
  
"How are we going to open the trunk Louis? The keys are in the car if you haven't noticed!"  
  
"What about that little lever thing?"  
  
"THAT'S IN THE CAR LOUIS!"  
  
He flinched. "Ok sorry Tawn." She turned her back to him and crossed her arms.  
  
"How are we going to pay for this? My money is in the car."  
  
Louis itched his head. "Well, I have sixty bucks in my wallet. That should pay for the room." He slowly approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm really sorry Tawny." She turned toward him, still angry, but not murderously angry. That was good enough for him.  
  
"Come on." He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, even though he was freezing. "Lets walk to the hotel. It's not far from here."  
  
****  
  
The entered the room and turned on the lights.  
  
"It's not too bad." Louis smiled. "Hey look, they even gave us extra toilet paper and shampoo samples!"  
  
"Louis there's one bed."  
  
"What?" he popped his head from out of the bathroom.  
  
"There's one bed, not two." He came out.  
  
"I thought we said two beds."  
  
He bit his lip. "Yeah, I did too. Hold on, I'll fix it." He picked up the phone and dialed the desk.  
  
"Hi, can I speak to Derek, the guy that gave us this room?"  
  
"Speaking." The man on the other end replied.  
  
"Uh hi. This is Louis Stevens. I thought I said two beds, not one queen." Could this day get any worse?  
  
"I gave you a special deal for that room since we had no vacant double bed rooms and you couldn't afford the suite, sir."  
  
"But we need a double bed room!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, there is nothing I can do. My apologies. We will give you complementary breakfast in bed for the inconvenience."  
  
Louis rubbed his forehead. Tawny is not going to be happy. "Ok thanks. Bye." He hung up and turned to her. "Looks like we're stuck, but getting free breakfast."  
  
"I can't believe this!" She flopped down angrily on the bed. Louis could feel a headache coming on. "So what are we going to do?" Tawny asked, closing her eyes in frustration.  
  
"Well, I guess you get one side and I'll get the other and we'll sleep in our clothes."  
  
Tawny shed her coat and sweater. "I'm tired." She looked at the clock. Almost 10:30. She headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Less then fifteen minutes later, she emerged and loosened the covers on 'her side of the bed'. Louis switched off the TV and yawned. "I guess I'll hit the hay too. Good thing they gave us two sets of toothbrushes."  
  
Tawny sighed, exhausted. No matter how much trouble Louis got himself into, he'd always find a way out. She couldn't believe she was letting him off the hook, like always. Especially today. He was so different than Jason. So ununiform, unpredictable, fun compared to pretty boy actor that was flirting with Ren. But if she really loved Jason, why did her heart ache so much with Louis?  
  
When he came back out of the bathroom, the lights were off and Tawny's back was toward him. He could remember how many times before he wanted to be in a situation like this with her before. Now the opportunity was here, and he didn't want to take it.  
  
Louis took off his belt and unbuttoned his shirt halfway as he slipped into bed. Tawny stirred in her sleep at his arrival, turning over so he faced her. She hummed slightly and her hand slipped unconsciously into Louis's. She was so warm. He softly caressed her hand, careful not to wake her. She would kill him if she were to wake up. She was so beautiful. Her soft hair spread out along her shoulder, her head resting on the pillow, lips slightly parted. He slowly moved to her, feeling more of her warmth and gently kissed her. She licked her lips but didn't move.  
  
He set his head back down and clasp her hand again. Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he caught a glimpse of a smile.  
  
"Night Tawn."  
  
***** 


	16. Back to reality

Hey ffn readers- Sorry this chapter took way longer than usual. I had some writers block, and I wrote the whole chapter out, then decided it sucked, so I erased it all and started again (this was all march) plus I was contemplating how I wanted the fic to end. I'm afraid I'm slowly slipping away from the character's personalities...sorry about that. I'm trying to stay true to the characters, but its hard. But anyway, here's #16. Thanks everybody who had reviewed. Seriously, it means a lot to me!  
  
Ren 117  
  
********Back to Reality*************  
  
Tawny sat there on the cold metal bench of the locksmith, waiting. She rubbed her arms, trying to get her blood moving. That morning she had woken up warm, Louis's body next to hers. In fact, he was slobbering on her shoulder and his arm was slung dangerously close to her breasts. She had moved him in slight disgust and prepared for the day.  
  
Louis approached with a huge smile on his face. "S'all ready for you Tawn."  
  
Tawny stood and he removed his crutches and slid his arm around her neck for support.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh! Tawn, you'll blow our cover."  
  
"What cover?" Louis shushed her as a mechanic approached them.  
  
"Congratulations you two. Here's the keys Mrs. Stevens." He placed them in her hand. "You'll have to call us when you know the sex of the baby." Tawny's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh and good luck with the foot," he said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Louis attemped to shift the crutches to the hand around Tawny, but the guy shook his head. "Ah, don't worry about it. Looks like you have your hands full. Good luck you two." Louis nodded and led Tawny away.  
  
Once in the car, Tawny broke her silence. "What did you tell that guy?"  
  
He laughed. "Nothing much. Just that we're married and we're expecting a kid. But hey, he picked the lock for free!"  
  
Louis could see a protest forming in her eyes, but then to his surprise, she laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you pulled it off!" he laughed at his own geniusness.  
  
A beat passed and Louis let his gaze fall on her. Her whole face would light up like no one else he knew when she laughed. Her eyes would sparkle, and the slight baby fat in her face would bunch together at her cheek bones, reminding him of the girl he fell in love with when he fell off the flag pole that first day of junior high.  
  
"Like I would marry you." She laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Louis pouted. "Ouch that hurt."  
  
Tawny grinned. "Just kidding. You're not too bad." She avoided Louis's stare and placed his crutches in the back seat.  
  
"Hey, you want me to drive?" He smirked, already knowing her answer.  
  
"Funny," Tawny replied sarcastically.  
  
*****  
  
Tawny parked the car. Louis grudging pulled his casted foot out of the car, then stood and crutched his way over to Tawny, who was lifting his luggage out of the trunk. They were back, finally.  
  
Louis and Tawny walked to Louis's apartment complex in silence. Finally, they stopped at his doorstep. Tawny set down his luggage.  
  
"Thanks Tawn, for everything. Really." She muttered a 'no problem' and stared at the floor. A bump came from inside Louis's room, both of them knowing it was Lauren waiting for him.  
  
Louis dreaded going inside his room. He played with the keys in his hand, as if trying to polish the already clean brass necks.  
  
Tawny was at a loss. She was happy with Jason. Secure. But it didn't feel right.  
  
"So," Louis said. "I'll see you later?"  
  
Tawny nodded numbly and turned to the elevator.  
  
Louis slowly opened the door and Lauren tackled him to the hallway floor and repeatedly kissed his neck.  
  
He turned his head toward Tawny, just in time to see her sink against the elevator wall as the doors closed.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Tawny, what happened? I thought you said you would call me yesterday when you got back."  
  
"Oh sorry. Had some technical difficulties with the car yesterday. Louis locked the keys in the car and we had to stay the night at a hotel." Jason looked at her with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Don't ask." She wasn't about to tell him that she 'slept' with Louis.  
  
"Ok, I won't." he wrapped his arm around her. "Well at least you're back." He kissed her forehead. She limply held him.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Hmm." She asked.  
  
"I just found out that my agent found a string playhouse theaters in Europe that wants us to act for them."  
  
"What?" She unlocked hands with him and looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"It'll be like a tour. We'll perform a number of Shakespeare's plays and travel all throughout Europe for a year. It'll be great! They'll be all sorts of pickups after that. I heard that tons of scouts and movie directors go to these types of plays to pick up fresh actors and actresses. This is a chance of a lifetime Tawny!"  
  
Tawny smiled weakly. "But what about college? We haven't even finished a year yet."  
  
"You forget that I'm graduating this year. Plus, we don't need acting school if we've already been picked up by a playright tour. Besides, we won't leave until later, so you could finish up this year then go." his eyes darkened at her silence. "Come on Tawny, this was supposed to be exciting. We can really pick up our acting careers from this." He took her hands. "And we can do it together."  
  
She looked away. "When would we leave?"  
  
"June 10th." The image of Louis being kissed by Lauren in the hall filled her mind.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it." He brought up her chin with his hand and kissed her. She returned half heartedly.  
  
************  
  
Tawny tapped her pencil. For once, Lauren wasn't pestering her with constant chatter. The phone call on the way back must have shut her up. Tawny smiled.  
  
"Hey do you and Bruno have a thing going on?" Silence was too much for her to ask. Tawny picked up her pencil and continued taking lecture notes.  
  
"No, Lauren we do not have a 'thing' going on."  
  
Lauren eyed her skeptically. "Whatever, but I saw the way he looked at you." Tawny ignored her and continued writing. Lauren gritted her teeth.  
  
"Hey, look. You have no right treating me like this just because you still have feelings for Louis."  
  
Tawny pursed her lips, keeping her temper in check. "Oh, you're assuming too much." She scoffed.  
  
Tawny turned back to her notes, trying to concentrate on the professor.  
  
"Say what you want, but I know you do. And you better not mess with Louis, because he's my property." She paused and came closer to Tawny, whispering in her ear. "But we both know that you'll always be second rate."  
  
Tawny could feel the blood rushing to her face with anger. Her hand threatened to crunch her pencil and her whole body stiffened.  
  
Satisfied, Lauren picked up her pen and started taking notes.  
  
**  
  
Jason was waiting right outside of the classroom. Tawny walked right past him, her face still flushed.  
  
"Whoa, wait a sec Tawny." He grabbed her shoulder. "I thought we were going to have lunch together." Her face contorted to a mixture of anger and sympathy.  
  
"Sorry Jason, I just can't right now. I have to go deal with something."  
  
"What's going on Tawny?" she shook her head and turned away from him, walking in the opposite direction.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
R&R! 


	17. Why

Hey!  
  
Thanks everybody that has reviewed. Its awesome. Hopefully by the end of my fanfic I'll have at least 50 reviews, so keep it up. I like to see how you guys think, especially on this chapter. It brings up several interesting issues, and hopefully didn't turn out too bad on the delivery. Oh yeah, you might want to download "Why" by Diffuser if you can. It adds way more dimension to the chapter if you do. Start playing as soon as it says "Louis nodded, finally seeing the pieces fit together." If you time it right, it should fit pretty well with the flow of the song. But yeah, if you can, it's a lot better. This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you like it.  
  
Ren117  
  
********Why********  
  
Weeks passed and soon, it was spring. First semester was over, and the second started. Lauren was moving out – and in with Louis. Louis and Tawny had one class together, Interdisciplinary Art Studio Emphasis (IDASE for short), and Jason and Louis had one together also. Jason had finally gotten the story out of Tawny (of course not the whole story) after days of resistance. He had asked her how she felt about the whole ordeal and she dismissed him, saying she couldn't be happier.  
  
*  
  
Tawny came up behind Jason and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey cutie!"  
  
Jason smirked. "Wow, you're in good mood. What's up?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know. I guess I've been a lot happier since Lauren moved out. Plus, I passed my quarter exams." She beamed.  
  
"That's great Tawn. What did you score?"  
  
She paused. "You called me Tawn."  
  
"Do you not like it?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, it's fine. It's just what Louis calls me."  
  
"Oh, sorry." An awkward silence passed. "What were your scores?"  
  
"Oh, 91, 87, 78, 75, and 93." Another silence.  
  
"Look Tawny, it's ok to still have feelings for him. I mean, God, you were with the guy for seven years. The only thing that worries me is that you might care for him more than you care for me."  
  
Tawny bit her lip, trying to keep from busting out laughing. "That is the cheesiest line I have ever heard!" Jason blushed.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry Jay." She rubbed his back, laughing. "You're just so...cute." They stopped walking. Jason paused, about to lean in for a kiss. Tawny glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh sorry, I have to go. Performance arts." He nodded and she headed out.  
  
**  
  
"Bruno? Are you here?"  
  
Louis groaned in his pillow.  
  
"Bruno?" her voice got closer. "There you are. Are you still sleeping?" he put his pillow over his head.  
  
Lauren got in next to him and pulled off the pillow. As sexy as she was, she was starting to get extremely annoying. She licked his ear and began sucking on his neck.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Oh come on Bruno. Be nice now."  
  
He rolled away.  
  
"Fine. I bet Travis will be nice to me." Why he was still with her, he had no idea. The door slammed behind her.  
  
***  
  
Jason and Tawny laid down to rest at his house on top of the covers after coming back from lunch at the park.  
  
"Tawny," he said, tousling her hair slightly. She hummed and rolled over, facing him.  
  
"Europe will be great. I'm glad you're coming with me."  
  
"I'm glad too." She closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to marry me?"  
  
Tawny's head whipped up. "What?"  
  
"I mean, not right away. But when we move to Europe." Tawny was speechless. The thought of marriage was baffling. She stared into his clear blue eyes, having no idea what to say.  
  
"Jason..." he cut her off, enveloping her in a kiss. Thriving on the warmth of her lips he reached farther in her, rolling his body on top of hers. The sudden thrust of him grinding against her was alarming. He pinned her to the bed with his legs spread across her hips.  
  
Tawny closed her eyes, the ecstasy of the moment pumping dangerously through her veins.  
  
No, no don't do this.  
  
Jason's hands slid down her body, reaching for the bottom of her shirt.  
  
She tried to push him away. "...no." she whispered. Jason didn't seem to hear her, his hands now caressing her back. She fought the urge to let Jason.  
  
His hands worked around her, reaching for the clasp of her bra.  
  
She snapped. "No!!!" She screamed and rolled away, leaving a stunned Jason.  
  
She sat upright at the edge of the bed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tawny's heart was pounding. She looked down at the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
"I just can't." She felt his body shift on the bed.  
  
"You ok?" She nodded, her heartrate slowing. They were silent for a while.  
  
"Tawn, has someone hurt you before, sexually?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
Jason's cheeks flushed. Was this some sort of a game to her? Teasing him, then throwing him off like some scoundrel?  
  
"Then what the hell is your problem!"  
  
Tawny stood, saying something he refused to hear. Jason held his head in his hands, trying to calm down.  
  
"Wait, Tawny. I'm sorry." The door slammed behind her.  
  
*  
  
"She threw you off, screaming?" Louis laughed. "Wow, she never did that with me. You must be extra special." The professor at the front of the room glared at him, but continued. "Doesn't surprise me though."  
  
"I mean come on. We've been going out for eight months now. Isn't that enough time?"  
  
"You obviously don't know Tawny. I've known her for seven years and we've never slept together. I'm pretty sure she's still a virgin."  
  
"Can you talk to her, please? I think she'll kill me if I ask her."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. We'll see."  
  
**  
  
Louis knocked on Tawny's door. He heard a faint "coming" and she appeared moments later.  
  
"Oh hi Louis." She said, surprised. Even though they had a class together, they hadn't really talked since they got back from Sacramento since Lauren was in there too. His hair was quite a bit shorter and his cast was gone, his foot fully recovered.  
  
"What's up?" he shook his head. "Not much. Just came by cause Lauren said she left a few things." Tawny frowned slightly at her name.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Come in."  
  
Louis smiled, walking in. "Nice. Diffuser, right?" he commented, reffering to the music playing.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, starting to gather some things she knew were Lauren's and setting them in a box.  
  
"So," Louis said, remembering his mission. "How's the thing with Jason going?"  
  
She laughed. "Fine," she responded crisply. "How's Lauren?"  
  
"Fine." He put his hands in his pockets. "So...nothing happened between you two?"  
  
Tawny rolled her eyes, knowing what he was getting at.  
  
"If Jason wants to talk to me, have him do it himself." She set down the box of things and sat on her bed. "Well, I think that's about it."  
  
That was it. He asked, and she wouldn't tell him. He could go now. But he wanted to know why.  
  
Louis sat down next to her. He looked around the room, noticing how different it was from when he was in there last. Lauren's side was now completely cleared out. Tawny's side was considerably cleaner also. The pictures around her mirror cleared, and their homecoming picture replaced with a new one of her and Jason.  
  
"So are you going to break up with him now?"  
  
"No, why?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason. That's just one of the reasons we..."  
  
She shook her head. "No, Jason's a good guy. I just don't want to have sex with him."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, cautiously. He didn't want her to get pissed, but he honestly didn't get it. Jason didn't cheat on her like he had, but she didn't want either of them.  
  
Tawny ran her fingers through her hair, contemplating whether to tell him or not. She couldn't even tell Jason. But it wasn't just about Jason. It was about all of them, and he deserved to know.  
  
"Sophomore year, after you and me broke up I started going out with Damian. He gave me my first deep kiss, and he really made me feel like a woman."  
  
Louis looked away, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Then one day, at my house when my parents were gone..." She looked away. "I thought I loved him, and he loved me back. Then he dumped me and I found out he was sleeping with four other girls besides me." Her voice started to shake, but no tears came.  
  
"I had hit an all time low. I felt so dirty, so cheap. I started slitting my wrists. My mom got really worried about me, so she started taking me to church."  
  
Louis glanced over at Tawny, subconsciously rubbing the scars he hadn't noticed before on her wrists. He took her hand and squeezed it slightly.  
  
"At first I thought it was all crap, a bunch of churchy people forcing their ideas on me and preaching on how I was a sinner. But then, one day it all started making a whole lot of sense to me." Louis scrunched his nose. This all seemed very untawny like.  
  
She laughed at his expression. "I know I don't seem like a 'christian'. My language is terrible, I don't go to church very much anymore, and I'm not a virgin. But...that day I made a promise to myself and God that I wouldn't hurt myself like that again, and wait until the time was right."  
  
Louis nodded, finally seeing all the pieces fitting together.  
  
"I'm sorry Tawn. I didn't know." He felt numb, almost sick about all that she went through. All that time he thought she was just messing with his mind not sleeping with him. And now, all he could do was sit there as Tawny suffered.  
  
The song changed on Tawny's boombox. Louis, not knowing what else to do to comfort her, held out his hand. She looked up for the first time and smiled. He gracefully pulled her in with the beat.  
  
Tawny let her head rest on his shoulder. Louis held her, rocking her slowly.  
  
Don't ask me why,  
  
My mouth is dry,  
  
Can't find the words I must confide  
  
Don't ask me why  
  
My tongue is tied  
  
Without you here, I can't survive.  
  
The fact that Tawny tried to commit suicide was mindblowing. He couldn't imagine his life if Tawny wasn't there. It made him so angry that Damian hurt her so badly. How could he not have known?  
  
Tawny felt her heart racing. She was slowly losing herself in his arms, forgetting her pain. Jason didn't matter anymore. She just wanted to be there, holding the only guy she ever loved.  
  
Don't ask me why,  
  
My mouth is dry,  
  
Can't find the words I must confide  
  
Don't ask me why  
  
My tongue is tied  
  
Without you here, I can't survive.  
  
A chill ran down his spine. He felt a sudden need for her, an aching pain he knew so well. If only he could rewind this whole year and redo everything.  
  
Everything around them faded. She breathed in his colone, loving his sweet scent. All she wanted was to hold him, soak in his warmth. She lifted her head and looked him Louis in the eyes, the space between them closing.  
  
Don't.......ask me why  
  
Don't.......ask me why  
  
He pulled her in, kissing her slowly and steadily as the song ended  
  
******************************** 


	18. Picture Perfect

Hey- Hope you like it, it enjoy. In the beginning I had the whole last chapter of the fanfic written, but like as soon as I wrote all the chapters leading to it, I hated it. This is about the seventh time I've rewritten it. But tell me what you think! R&R!  
  
Ren117

Oh yeah, I changed the rating. I was reading my story, (especially last chapter) and relized it wasn't PG anymore. But yeah, sorry bout that.  
  
......Picture Perfect..........  
  
Louis entered the classroom, scanning the room. He smiled, noticing Tawny in the back.  
  
"Hey." He sat down next to her, despite Lauren's glare.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Did you sleep well? I didn't keep you up too late, did I?"  
  
"Na, I slept fine." she smiled. "How about you?"  
  
"Slept like a baby." He yawned. Tawny laughed and the professor began his lesson.  
  
The lecture dragged by, but actually a bit quicker than normal. It was amazing how much more work he got done sitting next to Tawny instead of Lauren. He got up and stretched as class released. Tawny picked up her stuff.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna come over to my place? I have something I want to show you." His face softened at the sight of her.  
  
"Well, I have another class to go to, but I can go right after that."

.................

Tawny knocked on the door and Louis let her in. "So how's living with Lauren?" he made a face. "S'all right. We're not really together you know." They stared eachother down.  
  
Tawny raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean you and Lauren, or you and me?"  
  
He smirked. "I dunno. I would say both, but you came onto me pretty strong last night." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, satisfied with her reaction.  
  
"Hey! No, you're the one who kissed me!" She replied with mock rage.  
  
"Hm..." he put his hand to his chin. "I dunno...my memory's getting a little hazy. You might have to remind me what it was like." He took her by the waist and pursed his lips.  
  
Tawny pushed him away in disgust, but couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you're good at throwing people off, aren't you Tawny?" She opened her mouth in protest.  
  
"Hey you better watch it!" She punched his shoulder. "What did you want to show me, besides your ability to make an ass of yourself."  
  
"Oh." He laughed and fist pumped his chest. "That hurt me right there, Tawny. Now I'll be scarred for life."  
  
"Come on Louis." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok." He held out his hand. "Come here."  
  
He led her over to his isle and took the tarp off of it.  
  
"It was my semester final." Tawny was awestruck.  
  
"Wow." Bright orange, red, and yellow colors made up an abstract sun in the back round. Then, rising off of the canvas was an outline of a woman. Tawny's hand gently traced the outline of her face.  
  
"I love it." Louis smiled at her reaction.  
  
"This woman...is she crying?" The woman's hand was brought to her mouth, as if to suppress a cry.  
  
"Yeah." Louis gazed at her as she examined the picture, suddenly feeling a new fondness and caring for her.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you did this."  
  
He smiled. "I can't either. Everybody told me I couldn't draw before I came here." He laughed. "I guess my chicken scribble is abstract here."  
  
She shook her head. "No, this sun is abstract, but this woman isn't. And that one picture of me you did at the beginning of the year wasn't abstract either. It's not chicken scribble. You're great, Louis."  
  
"Na," he rubbed his forehead. "The only thing I can draw normally is you."  
  
"What? This is..."  
  
"You," he finished her sentence. "Yeah." Her eyes widened and she looked at the painting again.  
  
She hid her smile.  
  
"I don't get it. How can you paint me perfectly, but not be able to paint anything else?"  
  
"I dunno." He smiled. "All I have to do is put the brush to the canvas, and it just sort of paints itself." She looked at him disbelieving.  
  
"Fine you don't believe me." He took out several paintings from behind his dresser. "Look, this is Lauren." Tawny literally jumped back and clutched her stomach, laughing. Needlessly to say, the normally beautiful Lauren was portrayed horribly disfigured.  
  
"This is me." He held up another one, now laughing too. "This is a tree..."  
  
Tawny wiped the tears from her eyes, still laughing. "I'm sorry Louis, I really didn't mean to."  
  
He put the pictures away. "It's ok Tawn. I just wanted to show you. I don't think I'll be going here next year."  
  
Tawny stopped. "What? Why? Louis you're great. So what if you don't have a masterpiece every time. This," She pointed toward the picture on the isle. "This is wonderful."  
  
"Tawny, I'm flunking all of my classes. Plus, this art thing's not really for me. This painting is all I'll ever be."  
  
"Oh," Tawny looked down. "So what are you going to do after this?"  
  
"I think I'll go back to Sacramento and try to find myself a job."  
  
"Alright." She embraced him gently. "You are great though."  
  
"Thanks." They stared at eachother for a little bit, then released.  
  
"Well I better get going."  
  
"Ok. See ya later."

..................

Tawny gazed over the lake, remembering when Louis had brought her out there. She remembered him kissing her in the water, soaking wet, holding on to the boat with one hand, Louis in the other. His kisses were so different from Jason's.  
  
"Tawny?" Jason interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hm?" She had been reluctant to go out, especially after already spending an hour with Louis. But Jason insisted on it, obviously trying to cover his mess up the other day.  
  
Jason shrugged. "It's nothing. You just seem quiet." Tawny sighed. She changed the subject, noticing a slight bulge in the side of his jacket.  
  
"What's that in your pocket there?" He moved his hands.  
  
"Ah it's nothing. Is there something wrong?" she stared straight ahead, pausing a little before she answered. No turning back. They stopped walking.

..................

Lauren came in, finding Louis smiling at the blank wall.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
He shook his head. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know what I found out today?"  
  
"Hm," Louis mumbled, not really paying attention.  
  
Lauren danced infront of him mischievously. "Jason is proposing to Tawny today." She turned around and dusted one of the trinkets on his bedpost. "I guess they talked about it before, but today he has the ring. I saw it. It's nice. Are you going to get me a nice ring like that Louis?" She turned back around to find him gone.

................................................................

R&R.....Two more chapters until complete 


	19. Let go

Wow. I am sorry you guys. I didn't realize what a load of crap my first draft was. I think it still kinda sucks since it has all the same stuff minus a few parts, so sorry. But hey, I guess I just suck at writing endings. Don't forget to leave a review, even if its a flame!  
  
Ren117

-------Let Go---------  
  
His car wouldn't start.  
  
Louis was in agony. He couldn't decide if he was more angry, shocked or miserable.  
  
Louis ran for ten minutes straight then collapsed on a park bench. He laid down and covered his face with his hands. Tawny...getting married. His chest rapidly rose and fell, sweat dripping from his forehead and back. He still had at least two miles to go.  
  
She must be with him right now.  
  
He wanted to scream. It was all wrong! Tawny had always been with him. Maybe not always together, but she was always there. He got up and started running again, his legs feeling heavy.  
  
It was getting dark, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. Car headlights clicked on slowly, one by one as they passed him. Louis slowed to a walk, still panting and feeling fatigued.  
  
He passed the park that he took Tawny to at the beginning of the year. Memories flooded through his head, making him even angrier to think that he might never be with her like that again.  
  
He ran until he couldn't see anymore, a blinding white light covering his line of vision. He staggered along the sidewalk, faintly realizing he was on campus. A few people stopped and stared at him on their way back to their dorms.  
  
He made it. Louis almost collapsed at her step. He pounded on the door and steadied himself against the wall. He waited a few moments then knocked again. A few girls passed him, giving him strange looks.  
  
"Tawny it's me. Come on, please open up."

-------------------  
  
Tawny shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Jason repeated, reaching for her hands.  
  
"I don't know." Tawny wanted to say everything, but tried to think of a reasonable answer instead. "This whole going to Europe thing...its crazy. I hate leaving everything behind."  
  
"I know." He hid his disappointed expression and thoughts that he alone wasn't a good enough reason to go. They were silent for a while. Tawny looked out onto the horizon, the sun barely peeking over the distant hilltops.  
  
Jason let go of her hands. "Listen, Tawny. I know you're not telling me something." She looked away. Jason wiped some sweat from his forehead. "This isn't working. Ah, hell, I'll go ahead and do it anyway." He ran his hands through his hair. "I had this whole thing planned out. I took you to that restaurant, walked with you along this belt, and right here I was to stop...and ask you to marry me." He pulled the ring out of his pocket.

---------------  
  
Nothing.  
  
He put his ear up to the door, only hearing the people next door. She wasn't even there. How stupid of him to think that she would be back at her room. He'd come all this way for nothing. He sank against the door and rested his head on his knees.  
  
Here he was again. He could think of numerous times he'd been in situations similar to this. Maybe not sitting at Tawny's doorstep and drenched in sweat, but the aching was far to familiar to forget.  
  
Maybe this was the way it had to be. Jason won. There was nothing he could do to stop her. Ren's voice echoed in his head, telling him to stop thinking of himself and start thinking of what Tawny wants. She would probably be angry at him right now if she were here, like all the other times. She wanted to be with Jason. She was happy with him. Maybe, for once, he should listen to Ren.  
  
He got up and started heading back.  
  
Maybe the best thing he could do for Tawny would be to support her. She would want him to be mature about it. Be happy for her, then disappear.  
  
Game over.

-------------------  
  
Jason got down on one knee.  
  
"I know it's crazy, and really sudden, but..." he opened the box. "What would you think about coming...as my wife?"  
  
Tawny froze. Her first thought was to say yes. Of all the proposals she'd seen on tv and in real life, the girl never said no. Then she thought of Louis.  
  
Jason stared into her eyes. He'd never seen eyes quite like hers ever before. A piercing crystalline blue that cut through him like a knife, yet still as beautiful and angelic as ever. He knew her answer before she said it.  
  
She pursed her lips and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.  
  
Tawny walked to her dorm, the chilly night air biting her cheeks.  
  
Sleep. That was the key. It was hard, much harder than she ever thought it would be, but she knew it was the right thing to do. He'd been such a gentleman about it. She felt terrible.  
  
She tried not to think, letting her feet automatically taking her to her door, where she almost screamed after tripping over a pair of legs.  
  
"Louis? What are you doing here?" her eyes widened.  
  
"Tawny, I'm really sorry." He swallowed and stood up. "You know, I tried being all cool and mature about you and Jason, and letting you be happy and stuff,"  
  
His eyes dropped to the floor, feeling angry with himself. "...But I can't."  
  
Tawny's heart started racing, barely comprehending what was happening. His eyes were so dark, their usual spark gone.  
  
"Sorry Tawny." He put his hands on his head and backed away slowly. "Congratulations."  
  
"Louis wait." She walked up to him. He stopped, feeling his cheeks go red.  
  
"You really were going to let me go?" Louis shrugged and started walking backwards again, trying to save some face.  
  
Tawny looked down. Louis was halfway down the hall, his back to her.  
  
"I'm not marrying Jason."  
  
Louis froze. He turned back around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
He looked at her, stunned for a second, slowly feeling the warmth trickle back into him. He laughed a little then flashed one of his classic Louis smiles.  
  
He ran up to her and twirled her, her feet spinning off the ground. She felt slightly guilty for being happy after just breaking up with Jason, but it was hard not to be. He set her down.  
  
He beamed, pleasantly surprised at her reaction.  
  
"Does this mean..." she smiled at him. "Yeah." She leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"But wait." He rubbed his forehead. "Just in case I don't get the chance to say this again." He looked at his feet.  
  
"I thought I lost you today. It was the strangest feeling in the world." He put his arms around his neck. "I just went crazy. I ran all the way over here from my apartment, all drenched in sweat. It was nasty."  
  
Tawny raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. "What I mean to say is that I never really appreciated you before, but now I do." He rubbed his hands together nervously, feeling himself get red again. "And I don't wanna lose you, ever again."  
  
Tawny laughed, trying to think of how many times she'd heard him say that. "So is that it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She smiled and stared at him until he looked away, then slowly put her arms around his waist. He smiled and followed suit, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"So..." Louis bit his lip, building his confidence. "Shall we make out then watch a movie?"  
  
Tawny failed at concealing a smile. "Oh, definitely." She wrapped her arms around his neck and met him half way, not holding back.  
  
A couple cat calls followed by cheering came down the hall from a couple of her neighbors. They separated and blushed slightly.  
  
"Here, lets go inside." Louis closed the door behind them. Tawny put in a movie.  
  
Louis flopped down on her bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit here right next to papa." She rolled her eyes. He winked at her. Tawny sighed and sat down next to him.

Besides the occasional roars of laughter, they were quiet the rest of the night, feeling what needed to be said was already clear.


	20. Home Again

Hey

Sorry that chap 19 wasn't the last one...this one is. Thought I might add just a little more of a conclusion. Thanks all of you who reviewed, really you guys are the best. If I could only reach a nice #70 review now... lol. Its awesome though. Sorry that the last chapter kinda sucked....I'm bad at happy endings. This chap really isn't much at all, but its just to kinda sum things up. Anyway, I do plan to have a prequel set up, but I might not post it for a while.

Later for now,

Ren117

-------------Home--------------------

Tawny stepped up to the all familiar house she'd lived the last eight years in. She knocked softly then went in. It was just as she remembered. Painfully clean, quiet, and empty. There was a note for her on the counter, along with three letters from Ciara.

_Welcome home honey,_

_I'm glad college went well._

_Your father and I will be_

_home from Hawaii tomorrow._

_Have fun. Much Love,_

_Mom_

Tawny made her way up to her room. She smiled seeing her guitar on its stand, knowing her dad had polished it for her before he left. The soft, sunburst finish glowed back at her welcome . If anything, this was the thing she missed most over the year. She plugged it in and softly began playing it.

* * *

Tawny looked up at Louis's bobbing head in her window. She smiled and set down her guitar.

He knocked on the window frame, being that the window was open.

"Hello my love."

"The door's unlocked." She sat down and rested her elbows on the window sill.

"Ah, had to do it for old time's sake," he said, resting against the tree trunk. He kissed her softly. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

He led her out and they walked to Louis's house, several cars already parked infront of it.

"Oh Tawny! So nice to see you again, and Louis, you're in one piece. I'm so glad you both could come home." Eileen hugged them both. She had insisted that the party be under her supervision, probably to make sure no alcohol got through. "How was college?"

Tawny responded politely, assuring her that everything went great. Louis wandered away, noticing a tall blonde guy talking to Ren.

"Hey Twitty!" Louis went over and slapped him on the back. "What's up man? What are you doing here?"

"Ah well, came home for the summer. Can't miss a party though, can I." He grinned. "Nice to see ya man."

"Dude, your hair...I thought you said you were going to grow a mullet."

"Coach made me shave it off." He laughed, rubbing his stubbly head.

"Well I heard how you got that job. That's awesome dude."

Louis laughed. "Just don't tell Tawny. I want to surprise her." Twitty's eyes followed her as she walked over to talk to Tom, who'd obviously come home for the summer also.

"Infomercials...is that on QVC?"

Louis nodded.

"Man, I wish I could be there with ya."

His eyes dimmed for a second then flashed again. "Lets go TP the cars outside."

* * *

Tawny finished talking to Zach and Ian and looked out the window, catching Twitty and Louis put the finishing touch of chocolate pudding over the cars. She laughed, thinking how some things never change. To think that she could be married and in Europe right now, missing all this.

PUFA and Jason almost seemed surreal now.

This, Sacramento, was home.

* * *

Finally around 1:30 the last few cleared out, leaving Ren and Eileen alone in the living room.

"I'm so glad this school year is over!" Ren collapsed on the sofa.

"Late nights, C's on papers, loads of homework...I swear I'm five years older than I was at the beginning of term. I need a vacation...some where exotic."

Eileen laughed. "That's right. You need a vacation. In fact I don't think you've had a decent one since you were seven, since that one in 9th grade wasn't really one."

Louis and Tawny came back in, laughing loudly.

"I think Tom's reaction was the best!"

Louis shook his head. "Na, it was Zach's by far. He just got that Ferrari today. It was almost a shame to do that one, but it was worth it."

They came into view for Ren and Eileen.

"Ok Mom, see ya later. Tawny and I are gonna go."

Tawny smiled. "Don't worry Mrs. Stevens, he's staying in the guest room."

Louis started to protest, but Tawny pulled him out of the room with her.

Ren and Eileen looked at eachother for a second then laughed. Her phone vibrated in her lap, telling her she received a text message. She read it and smiled.

**Ren**

**My offer still stands.**

**Take a break this summer**

**and come watch me**

**perform...**

**In France.**

**-Jason**

****

* * *

****

Thanks so much for reading! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO REVIEW!


End file.
